When Timelines Collide
by Link Underground
Summary: Future Trunks and Gohan appear during Gohan's high school days (just before the tournament and Majin Buu saga). What happened and why are they here?
1. That Stupid Idiot!

Writer Info - Okay guys and gals, this is my second story idea and hopefully you like just as good as the other. So here it is. Oh if you find any mistakes, just tell me and I'll try to correct them.  
  
Hercule slowly stood up from the broken and beaten terran that surrounded him. He looked around and quickly smiled. He then threw his hands up towards the sky as a small wind blew his horribly kept fro around.  
"I did it! I defeated Cell!" he yelled as he made a peace sign with his fingers. His students, their manager, and the reporters looked up at him in shock.  
"That delivery boy beat Cell! Not you!" screamed the announcer guy. The small group shook their heads and then watched as the fighters slowly moved further and further away from their position. Hercule began to move away, and then quickly took off in a helicopter that had been hidden inside his gi in capsule form. He quickly landed in the nearest town and announced his victory. The world soon knew their hero. He was starting to roll in the dough when the small delivery boy showed up in his town, the great Satan City, a few months later.  
Gohan slowly walked up the huge driveway of Hercule's mansion. The day was a very comfortable as a soft wind toyed with Gohan's spikes. He continued to walk to the security guards position before the young man tried to stop him.  
"I'm sorry boy. The great Hercule can not be bothered with an autograph," said guard.  
"I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine," said Gohan starting to walk towards the house again.  
"I'm sorry, I can't let you in," he said trying to push the boy back. Gohan simply grabbed his arm and threw him back into his seat in the small guard house.  
"I'm sorry myself," he said before blasting apart the gate with a ki blast. He continued to walk up to the mansion when an entire group of guards surrounded him.  
"You'd better run boy!" said one of them as he removed a chain from his jacket and began swinging it menacingly. Gohan didn't even let it faze him and continued to stare at the house in front of him. The rest of the guards removed weapons of their own and stared at the unmoving Gohan.  
"We got him scared stiff!" yelled one of them as he began to laugh. Gohan suddenly looked really pissed off and clenched his fists. He let off a scream as a golden aura surrounded his entire body. The sudden power up blew the guards away from him and implanted them into walls and the ground. Gohan started to walk towards the house again when a girl his age came out of the house and ducked down in a defensive stance.  
"What business do you have with my father?" she asked.  
"I came here to take my rightful place as the savior of the planet," he said letting himself fall out of Super Saiyan. The girl seemed shaken a bit by his show of power then quickly got a determined look on her face.  
"My dad killed Cell, not you liar!" she yelled eyeing the boy in front of her.  
"I killed Cell after my dad died for my cockiness. Your dad is a liar and has called my father, my friends, and me weak! I don't appreciate that in the least!" he yelled back staring the girl. She visibly started shaking as Gohan face her down. She suddenly threw a punch out at the boy and was shocked to find his hand close around her wrist and suddenly jerk up viciously and hold her above the ground. She looked at him and fear. Gohan saw the look and then gently set her down on the ground. He let go of her wrist and looked down at her as a small grin came to his face.  
"Sorry if I hurt you. It's hard to control the power I have," he said before looking up at the door as a tall man with an afro came to the door. The girl looked up at him and started shooting knives into him.  
"What's wrong Videl?" he asked her as he started to walk towards her.  
"You lied to me and the entire world daddy," she said silently. Hercule's face exploded into anger as he went to slap his girl. Videl snapped her eyes shut waiting for the impact. It never came and she heard a grunt. She opened her eyes a little and looked up to find her father being held back by the boy. Her eyes exploded open in shock as she stared at the boy.  
"Sorry, but I can't allow a weakling like you punish the strong for knowing the truth," said Gohan as he looked up into Hercule's sweating face. Gohan then let Hercule's hand drop down to his side before helping Videl up from the ground.  
"Who are you?" she asked looking at Gohan with admiration in her eyes.  
"The little delivery boy, Gohan," he said his gaze never leaving Hercule's. About that time a camera crew came running through the destroyed gate and gasped at the freighting battle like field. Bodies were sprawled all over the yard and there at the door to the Great Hercule's house was his daughter and a boy who looked very familiar. That was when the reporter at the Cell Games stepped forward and with his mike at the ready.  
"I think I would like to see the real hero in a match with the fake one. Would you please do me that honor so I can bring the truth forward and give your dad the credit and morning that he deserves?" asked the reporter.  
"I wouldn't have a problem with that. You up to it weakling?" he asked. Hercule's anger exploded and he quickly ordered a few servants to draw out a ring. When it was completed Hercule stepped into the ring and faced the small boy in front of him. Gohan smiled and continued to stare at him.  
"I don't normally beat the fuck out of little kids, but for you I'll make an exception," he said getting into an offensive stance.  
"I usually don't hold a grudge against weaklings, but for you I'll make an exception," said Gohan as he continued to stand like he was facing down an infant. The wind swept up some spar dust as the camera crews caught the action that was about to start.  
"You'd better use your full power boy, I don't want to knock you out with the first hit," said Herclue watching Gohan carefully. Gohan just smiled and looked at Hercule as his grin turned evil.  
"Are you sure?" he asked. Hercule just nodded his head. Gohan just continued to smile and then clenched his fists. He quickly powered up to Super Saiyan and felt that familiar rush of power and rage fill his veins as the golden aura rose from around his body. Hercule's jaw dropped as he recognized the boy.  
"This isn't my full power. Should I use that?" he asked a smirk gracing his features. Hercule nodded dumbly as Gohan screamed in exertion. His hair exploded up into straight locks as one stray one fell into his face. Lightning flashed around his body as the air exploded out from his body. Hercule was quickly blown out of the little ring that was made. Everyone stared in shock as the small blonde haired boy walked over to Hercule and picked him up off the ground with ease.  
"Now you know my true power. Let the entire world know that you are a liar," he said before shooting off into the sky and leaving. Hercule watched his fame fly away with the boy. He looked over at the news crews as they shook their heads in disgust.  
  
*** A few months later ***  
  
Hercule was walking along the brick path. He watched as his former fans moved along not even noticing the former hero. He continued to walk until he found what he was looking for. He slowly moved into the building and pushed back the cloth. He took a deep breath and regretted it. The place smelled highly of mold and sewage. Hercule about lost it, but suddenly stopped as he saw a small crippled man walk up to him.  
"You come in search of the dragon balls," he said as he took Hercule's hand. He quickly set the four stared dragon ball in his hand. Hercule smiled with satisfaction. He finally had all seven, but before he left, the old man grabbed his hand once more.  
"You should not make a wish that you will regret later," he said before he let go and turned to go back and sit down. Hercule stared at him for a second before he quickly left and ran for the outer edges of the city.  
"Dragon I beg of you, come forward and make my wish come true!" he yelled. The sky suddenly darkened and the dragon burst forward. When he was finally ready, the dragon eyes glowed red and he began to speak.  
"What are your wishes so I can make them come true?" he asked.  
"I want all the news crews to be brought to this spot ready to film me in all my glory," he said. The dragons eyes glowed red again as they dulled he spoke again.  
"Your wish has been granted. What is the next one?" he asked as reporters and camera crews began to pop into exsistence.  
"I wish Cell was back alive and brought to this place so he can face the true champ!" yelled Hercule. Everyone gasped in shock as Cell appeared before them. He laughed insainly and before anyone knew what happened, the entire area was blown away. Cell then quickly took off towards the power levels he felt off in the distance.  
'I'm back Gohan! And I will make you pay!' he screamed in his mind. Gohan snapped his head up to the sky as a huge power level continued to fly towards him. Trunks looked up as well in shock and looked back at Gohan.  
"Is that who I think it is?" he asked. Gohan just shook his head before blasting off to meet the enemy. Trunks quickly followed and wondered what happened. He checked his pockets and found his time machine still safely in his pocket.  
'How did he come back?' asked Trunks as he followed Gohan back to Capsule Corp. When they landed Vegeta was already fighting with Cell. He was losing horribly and soon Cell finally caught him. Vegeta stared at Cell's hand that was a few inches in front of his face.  
"Good bye weakling," said Cell as he charged a blast and blew Vegeta to saiyan dust. Gohan exploded in anger and shot forward nailing Cell in the face and knocking him across the yard of Capsule Corp, threw four buildings and a highway. Cell landed in the parking lot in front of Orange Star High School. Cell slowly rose off the ground and spit out some purple blood.  
"Good to see you too Gohan," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan continued to pierce Cell's form with his green eyes as the lightning continued to flare across his small frame. Cell then quickly shot across the parking lot and slammed into Gohan's face sending him into a building. He let out a howl of pain as the building collapsed on him. Then there was a loud scream as Gohan screamed as his power level rose. The building remains blasted off him and he started to walk towards as the pavement beneath him started to crack and explode with each step around him. Cell then shot back at him again hit him the face then grabbed his leg, swung him around above his head and threw him into the ground creating a huge crater. Gohan slowly rose from the crater and then began to beat the living shit of Cell until he finally kicked him away into the building on the other side. Dust exploded out from everywhere and the landscape was covered in the ugly dust. Gohan simply smiled and walked up to Cell. Cell shot out of the remains and started to pummel Gohan. He then grabbed Gohan threw him up into the air. He fired six blasts into the boys body and let him fall to the ground. Another crater was created as Gohan's bloody form hit the ground. Gohan's smirk was gone and he held his arm tightly. The one that was injured previously in his last fight with Cell. Trunks watched the fight and began to worry that Gohan wouldn't be able to win this one. Then he saw Gohan preparing his ultimate move that killed Cell last time, a super Kamahamaha. Cell noticed it as well and began to prepare to block the blast. Gohan's hand came down to his side and he looked up at Cell as blood leaked from his eyes like tears.  
"KA.MA.HA.MA." Gohan called as his power began to go towards to his hand. Cell laughed as Gohan called his pathetic power. He braced himself for the impact and began to charge his own energy.  
"HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as his hand shot forward and the blast shot towards the monster. Cell suddenly started to scream in fear as the blast became stronger than he thought it would be. As his body began to fade away in the beam he smiled. Gohan looked on in horror as Cell began to drive the beam into the ground.  
"If I go, this planet goes with me!" he screamed as he faded away the Kamahamaha burrowed into the ground. Tears streamed down Gohan's face as his power cut out and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
"I failed again," he whispered as the planet began to break apart. Trunks acted quickly and pulled out his Capsule pack. He quickly threw it on the ground and grabbed Gohan's limp body. He typed in commands to go back to his future when the planet exploded just as the time machine left. The scanners began to scream in protest as the time machine flipped through the river of time. Suddenly it all ended and the time machine collided with the ground in front of Capsule Corp. Trunks slowly rose from the ground and looked at the still perfect dome of Capsule Corp.  
'This isn't my time,' he thought weakly. He reached down and picked up the bloody from of Gohan from the wreckage. Just as he threw Gohan over his shoulder Bulma, a smaller version of Trunks, and a mini-Goku lookalike ran out to meet them. The two boys quickly hid behind Bulma's legs as she looked at the two injuried boys in front of her.  
"Trunks what are you doing?" she asked. "Is that Gohan?" she squealed in surprise.  
"Yeah, got any senzu beans?" he asked.  
"No, but I think we can get some. Trunks! Goten! Go find Piccolo and Dende and tell them to get down here now!" she screamed as she took Gohan's limp form from Future Trunks. The boys quickly shot off into the air. Bulma looked down at her hands in shock. They were a beat red and very warm and sticky.  
"What the hell happened?" she asked looked up at Trunks.  
"Long story," he said before finally dropping to the ground unconscious himself.  
"Oh Kami! Vegeta get out here!" she screamed as she ran inside the house with Gohan.  
  
By the way if you want to know how the attacks looked play Budokai 2. The attacks used were Lasso, Fierce Ranma, and Super Kamahamaha. Also, the surrounding terran is the City Street battle area. 


	2. They call him Gonin

Reviewers - Thanks for the nice review ShadowObscurity. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Bulma watched in agony as her future son and best friends son took one raspy breath after another. She had already hooked them up to multiple monitoring screens to make sure they didn't die. She had wrapped up Gohan as best she could, but blood was still leaking all over the bed staining it red. After what felt like ages, Goten and Trunks appeared in the doorway.  
"Well, where are the senzu beans?" she asked.  
"Koran didn't have any left. But like you said we got Dende and Piccolo," said Trunks while Goten continued to watch his older but younger big brother. Dende then walked into the room, followed by Piccolo.  
"Which one should I heal first?" he asked Bulma.  
"Definitely Gohan. I couldn't stop his bleeding," she said motioning towards the prone boy on the bed. Dende quickly set to work as a light wrapped around his body and Gohan's. After a few minutes the small 11-year- old snapped open his eyes and looked around. He looked at an older Dende, older Bulma, Piccolo, older Trunks, and a mini Goku?  
"D...dad? Is... is that you?" he asked. Everyone followed his gaze back to Goten who was hiding behind Bulma's leg again.  
"No Gohan, that's your younger brother Goten. You should know that by now," said Dende watching his friend closely. He then quickly moved towards Trunks and began to heal him.  
  
***In the air on the way to Capsule Corp***  
  
Gohan was flying through the air on the Nimbus cloud thinking.  
"I need to come up with a way to keep on fighting crime, but conceal my identity. Hmm, maybe Bulma can help. Alright Nimbus, full speed to Capsule Corp," said Gohan as he watched the ground beneath him breeze by. When he arrived at C.C. he felt a lot of strange kis around. It seemed as thought the whole gang was here. Before he had time to wonder about it, Trunks and Goten came running out of the door.  
"Gohan you're never gonna believe who's here," said Trunks.  
"Yeah big brother! It's a big surprise!" yelled Goten.  
"The whole gangs here aren't they?" he asked smiling.  
"Uh huh, but there's also two new people," said Goten while Trunks nodded enthusiastically.  
"Do I know them?" he asked with a frown coming across his features.  
"Yep really well too," said Trunks as he smiled. They quickly grabbed Gohan and dragged him through the door. When they finally reached the living room, a boy about Goten's age and a man about his age were talking to the group. Everyone stopped talking when he walked in. The one about his age stood up and turned around.  
"What's up again Gohan?" he asked.  
"Tr... Trunks? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Trying to find a new life... brother," said the other boy as he stood up. When he turned around Gohan gasped.  
"You're me! What the hell is going on?" he asked looking at Bulma.  
"In my timeline, that idiot Hercule wished back Cell. I faced him again, and barely won again, but the cost was the entire planet. I would have died too, if it weren't for Trunks," said Teen Gohan as he looked at himself in the future.  
"Why would Hercule wish back Cell?" asked Gohan as he stared himself in the eye. His younger self began to tear up.  
"I was so depressed after dad died, that I wanted everyone to know his sacrifice. So I confronted Hercule, and then everyone found out the truth, and he got desperate, and..." the younger Gohan began to cry. Bulma stepped forward to console the boy but was two late when he ran out of the room and took off into the sky. Trunks was about to go after the boy when Gohan stopped him.  
"Don't worry about him, I'll get him," said Gohan as he set down his bag and quickly took off after the teen. He followed his younger self all the way to Satan City, and before he knew it, the boy landed right in the parking lot of his school. A lot of after school activities were just letting out, and needless to say they were surprised to find a little boy and Gohan land in the parking lot like it was second nature. The little boy began to tear up suddenly as he quickly spun around on his heels.  
"This is where I blew up my planet," he said softly facing Gohan.  
"It wasn't your fault Gohan. You and I both know that," said Gohan facing his younger self.  
"No it was my fault!" he screamed as his power maxed out to SSJ 2. Gohan only flinched slightly from the power up. Then his face fell into shock.  
'He has more power then I do! I knew I should have trained more!' he yelled at himself as he powered up as well. Some of the students had the foresight to call in the cops, which quickly alerted Videl. She was quickly on the scene and watched the new student Gohan and a young boy face off. Suddenly they flew across the ground at each other. Gohan went for a punch, while Teen Gohan went for a kick. They both connected as spit left their mouths from the harsh blows. Teen Gohan was the first to recover and flew at Gohan. Gohan quickly dodged most of the hits and took the other ones in the gut. Suddenly, he was knocked back on his butt by the younger boy. He looked up at his younger self as the boy smirked.  
"I can't believe myself! Look how sloppy your technique is! Jeez, I'm surprised Vegeta hasn't taken you out yet for being so stupid!" he yelled at the older boy.  
"Mom wanted me to increase brain size instead of muscle!" he yelled back slowly standing up.  
"Yeah, she wanted me to do that to, but after I heard that Trunks was staying for a while, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a good spar or two," he said looking at his older self with pity.  
"I'm kind of happy that she put me in high school," he said looking around at the buildings. Teen Gohan just began to laugh.  
"Happy that you lost so much power! You can barely hold that form! How can you be happy!" he asked staring daggers at his older self.  
"Cause I found peace," he said looking at his younger self with pity strong in his face. His younger self dropped his smirk and looked at Gohan.  
"I... wish I could find that," he whispered his eyes growing wet but the tears quickly disappearing in his aura. He slowly began to float down to the ground and looked up at his older self. "Can we just go? I don't feel very good," he said as his power faded and he fell into his normal state. Gohan followed his example and watched as his younger self's eyes began to droop. Gohan smiled and then quickly threw the boy over his shoulder. He was about to take off again when someone stopped him.  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow Gold Fighter," she said. Gohan quickly looked around and found that no one else was around.  
"Where'd everyone go?" he asked looking at Videl.  
"They ran off after the kid transformed saying they had to get Hercule himself. Course my dad wouldn't be able to handle you, seeing as you killed Cell," she said giving Gohan a huge grin.  
"You figured it out?" he asked silently. Videl simply nodded and gave him a thumbs up.  
"Don't worry, if anyone asks I'll just tell them their eyes were playing tricks on them. Of course, I do want a little something out of this," she said her smile growing wider.  
"What's that?" asked Gohan.  
"For you to teach me how to fly," she said her smile growing.  
"No problem Videl. I have to go now," he said as he began to float away.  
"Hey wait Gohan! What's your brother's name?" she asked. Gohan looked at his younger self for a few minutes before deciding on a name.  
"He's names Gonin," he said before blasting off into the sky. Videl just stared at retreating form of Gohan and Gonin.  
'I'm not gonna stop there Mr. Gold Fighter,' said Videl as she smiled and then walked off. Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp. to hear the whole story and pick up his other brother. Goten was quick to call the flying Nimbus and followed his brother home. When they arrived, Chi-Chi was waiting for them.  
"And just where have you been Gohan!" she screamed at him as he landed on the ground. Goten quickly followed by hopping off on Nimbus.  
"We were picking up the new Gohan. Can we keep him?" asked Goten. Chi-Chi gave him a bewildered look before Gohan set down the newly named Gonin. Chi-Chi gave the boy a strange look before tears sprang to her eyes.  
"Isn't this you?" she asked pointing at Gohan. Gohan nodded as Chi- Chi fell to her knees and started to cry.  
"Why are you crying mom?" asked the figure that was lying on the ground.  
"They're tears of joy Gohan," she said. Gohan looked up at his mother as tears started to fall from his eyes as well.  
"I'm glad you're still alive mom," he said before grabbing her into a hug and crying on her shoulder.  
"Shh, it's okay Gohan. It's okay," she said as she patted his shoulder.  
"Yeah, don't worry big brother. You get to stay with us now!" yelled Goten as walked over to Gohan and patted his back as well. Gohan quickly recovered much to the surprise of Chi-Chi.  
'He still hides his emotions too much. Gonna have to break this boy again,' she thought to herself.  
"Actually mom, I was thinking that with two Gohans here we'd need to be able to tell us apart. I kind of already came up with a name by accident when Videl questioned me. Umm... it you don't mind, your new name is Gonin," said Gohan looking at himself seven years ago.  
"Gonin... hmm... I kind of like it," he said smiling. Goten quickly started laughing and tackled his new brother to the ground. Gonin quickly followed up and tackled Goten. Before the wrestling match could escalate, Chi-Chi halted it.  
"Boys dinner is on the tab..." she was cut off as three blurs went screaming into the house. Chi-Chi just laughed to herself and quickly ran into the house. The animals on the outside were suddenly ran away in terror when they heard a few yells.  
"GONIN AND GOTEN WAIT UNITL WE SAY GRACE!" screamed Chi-Chi as two metallic bangs were heard.  
'I was hoping the Pan of Doom wouldn't be in this timeline,' thought Gonin to himself.  
  
***Meanwhile in Other World***  
  
Goku was enjoying a good spar with Pikkon when suddenly both King Kai and West Kai's antennas jumped up as receiving valuable data. Both the fighters quickly stopped fighting and looked at their mentors.  
"What's up King Kai?" asked Goku as he gave a wavering glance to the blue man. King Kai continued to stare blankly up in the sky before he responded.  
"That is very odd. Goku, you now have three sons," he said giving the man a funny look. Goku could only stare back.  
"I know about Gohan and Goten, who's the new one, and when was he born?" he asked.  
"His name is Gonin, he was born about 12 years ago, in a different timeline," he said. Goku only continued to stare.  
"Congrats Goku," said Pikkon before he flew at Goku again and kicked him up into the air.  
"We'll talk later King Kai," said Goku before starting his training again.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I'll try and update the story as soon as possible. 


	3. Sparring and Flying Lessons

Reviewers- A big shout out to ShadowObscurity and Andross937. Thankz for the great reviews so far. Also, I don't really get what you meant by the settings so if you wanna give a quick explanation, I'll gladly change it.  
  
Disclaimer- Seeing as I keep forgetting to do it. I don't own DBZ or the characters, except the name Gonin that was mine. If you happen to sue me, the best I can do is a few lint balls and some moths.  
  
Gonin sighed heavily as he escorted his new younger brother to Capsule Corp. His mother had already 'convinced him at pan point' that he would be going to Orange Star Middle School. He was suppose to watch Goten while she went to arrange his enrollment.  
'Late just like my older self...err... Gohan,' he thought to himself. He continued towards Satan City when Goten called his name.  
"Gonin! Capsule Corp. is in West City!" said Goten as he started laughing.  
"I thought Capsule Corp. was in Satan City?" he asked.  
"Used to be, but after 'asshole weakling' took it over they moved it," he said watching his brother.  
"Does mom know you call him that?" asked Gonin.  
"No, Vegeta taught that one to me," he said his grin growing into a huge smile as continued to sit on the gold cloud. Gonin just quickly turned to the left and started to fly behind his younger brother as he led the way. When they finally arrived, Vegeta was waiting.  
"Brat! I want a spar now!" he yelled glaring at Gonin.  
"Hatwa reev oyu sya ryuo hessnigh," he snarled grinning viciously. Vegeta stared at him in shock before replying.  
"Oya nkow oru omhe guagelan?" he snarled back.  
"Of course you taught it to me," he said as his grin continued. Vegeta just gave a prideful smirk and started to walk towards the gravity room. Gonin quickly followed and soon found Trunks leaning against the wall.  
"Sup Trunks," he said watching the older boy closely.  
"Nuthin' really. Just regretting starting High School tomorrow," he said looking at the boy before him.  
"Aww man, you too?" he asked. Trunks just nodded. "They didn't change your name?" asked Gonin as he continued the conversation while following Vegeta.  
"Nope, cause usually they're calling Kid Trunks brat or spawn of Satan, so I usually know when they are talking to me," he said starting to follow them.  
"Lucky you," said Gonin.  
"Don't like your new name?" asked Vegeta.  
"It's not that I don't like it, it's just my dad didn't give it to me," he said silently as memories started to flood back. Before he could get to depressed, they reached the room and quickly walked in.  
"How bout a double spar, I could use the workout," said Gonin as he began to stretch. Vegeta just laughed and quickly powered up a little. Trunks followed his father's example and quickly powered up to just under Super Saiyan. Gonin followed and everyone was surprised to find his aura turn red.  
"Kao Kin, learned it from Yamcha seeing as he did study under King Kai," said Gonin his smirk gaining a little more face. Vegeta growled and then shot forward at Gonin. He faked an attack to the left and attacked to the right. Gonin went left and continued to move that way when Trunks caught him on the left and started to throw punches at inhuman speeds. Gonin blocked most of them and then charged his aura a little to blow back Trunks. It worked until Vegeta slammed his foot into Gonin's lower back, hurting and pissing off the boy to a new level. Gonin couldn't control his anger. He screamed in rage and his aura exploded out from around him turning gold. Lightning started to flare around his body as he threw his arm back and nailed Vegeta into the wall. Vegeta's anger level rose quickly after that attack and he turned SSJ 2 as well. Trunks quickly followed suit and now there were three SSJ 2's facing off in the gravity room. As the punches and bodies flew the gravity room quickly exploded and gave out. Bulma ran in to see three battered Saiyans limping towards the door.  
"That's it! Vegeta your on the couch for a week! Trunks you get to eat last for a week! And Gonin, you have to go play with the boys!" she screamed. All three fighters groaned when they heard the punishments. They all limped to the regeneration tanks and then Vegeta and Trunks went with Bulma to pick out his school clothes. Gonin had to stay and 'play' with the boys. He found them in the backyard sparing.  
"Can I spar with you?" he asked the boys.  
"Of course Gonin," said Goten his smile exploding on to his features.  
"Thanks," he said before powering up a little.  
"If it's okay with you Gonin, can we spar in golden form?" asked Trunks.  
"If you guys can turn super, I don't see a problem with it," replied Gonin quickly letting his golden aura exploded out from his body. The two boys looked at each other and grinned. They clenched their fists and screamed before their hair flew up into golden locks.  
"Do you know how to fly yet?" asked Gonin obviously not impressed in their transformations. Both of them quickly shook their heads no. "Okay do you know how to manipulate ki?" he asked watching their reactions. Both quickly rose their hands up and shot a small blast into the ground.  
"I think we can handle that," said Trunks.  
"Okay, all you do is take that energy and put it underneath your body and push it up," he said watching them. Both boys quickly did as they were told. They both started to float into the air. Gonin smiled and as he watched the young boys beginning to fly. His smile turned evil when he remembered the way Piccolo taught him. "Ready for the advanced lessons?" he asked his smile looking almost like Vegeta's. Both boys nodded after a quick hesitation. Gonin quickly picked the boys up and flew really high into the air.  
"What are you doing?" Goten practically screamed out.  
"Giving you your advanced lessons," he said before dropping both boys. He then rocketed with them and stretched out his arms as he free fell through the air towards the ground. Both of the young boys were screaming at the top of their lungs. Gonin laughed viciously as he watched their antics.  
"Gonin save us!" screamed Goten.  
"Sorry, but I'm feeling kind of tired. I may not even be able to save myself," he said watching them closely.  
"You asshole save us!" screamed Trunks.  
"Tsk, tsk Trunks. Does your mother know your using that kind of language?" asked Gonin as the ground drew ever closer. Gonin quickly began to go ahead of the boys planning to catch them if they didn't pull off flight. Just as he was about to move to catch him both boys screamed in anger and fear before they took off into the air just missing the top of the dome of Capsule Corp. They quickly rocketed towards Gonin and started to throw punches at him.  
"You almost killed us you bum!" screamed Trunks.  
"Yeah you bum!" added Goten.  
"And the strange thing is that you're both flying right now," he said before putting his finger up to his chin and acting like he was thinking on the subject. Both boys quickly looked at themselves and then looked down to the ground before looking back at each other's faces.  
"We really are flying aren't we?" asked Goten.  
"Holy cow! Thanks Gonin!" yelled Trunks as both of them tackled the 11 almost 12 year old boy in a hug.  
"How are we gonna repay you?" asked Goten looking at his older brother.  
"With one hell of a spar!" yelled Gonin before dropping into a stance. Both of the young boys quickly followed suit and they began to fight again. When Trunks and Vegeta came back they were surprised to see the young boys flying in Super Saiyan. Vegeta began asking questions while Bulma scolded Gonin for such horrendous training exercises (mainly the advanced flying lessons). When everyone sat down for a snack, Gohan walked in.  
"Hey guys!" he said as he set his books down. They all greeted him through full mouths as crumbs sprayed across the kitchen. Gohan just laughed before he asked Bulma for a costume so he could fight crime. When she completed it, he pushed the button on his watch and watched in amazement as his clothes automatically changed. He was wearing a black skin tight spandex suit with a green cloth over shirt held in place by a white belt. The spandex was stuffed underneath Saiyan armor boots and gloves. A red cape flowed down his back while an orange helmet with antennas covered his face and head.  
"So, how does it fit?" she asked.  
"It's a super fit!" he said changing his voice to sound more heroic. Gonin quickly did a face plant into the ground. As he rose he had a funny look on his face.  
"Your seriously going to wear that out in public?" he asked.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" he asked.  
"Cause you look like a dweeb!" yelled Gonin. "Besides what are you going to call yourself!" he yelled again. Gohan put his finger up to his chin in thought for a moment before smiling.  
"I'm the... Great Saiyaman!" he yelled as he dropped into different stances. Gonin face planted again.  
"I'm starting... to wonder about your sanity!" he screamed doing the same 'dramatic' pause. "However, I thinks the whole hero thing is really cool. Think you can make me one Bulma?" he asked.  
"Sure, just like your brother's I would assume?" she asked in a humor filled tone.  
"DEAR DENDE NO! Just a basic gi would be nice. Black with a orange undershirt and a weighted white cape like Piccolo's," he said. Gohan decided to put his new costume up to a test and took off to go do good deeds in Satan City while Gonin waited for his outfit. When Bulma finished, he quickly transformed into the costume and smiled in appreciation.  
"How much weight did you put in the cape," he asked as he ran a hand across the material.  
"Two tons, not too much right?" she asked.  
"That will work for now. Is the gi, boots, and gloves weighted?" he asked.  
"Yep, altogether the out fit should weigh as least 10 tons," she said smiling.  
"I can feel that!" he said.  
"What are you going to do about your face," she asked.  
"This," he responded before transforming into a Super Saiyan and staring Bulma down with his slightly bluish green eyes. She just laughed and watched him back flip out of the lab. "Just testing mobility," he said before dropping out of Super Saiyan and transforming back into his regular clothes. Gohan, Gonin, and Goten (to the surprise of Gohan) took off into the air. As they were flying over Satan City, Gonin spotted some erratic drivers. He looked over at Gohan before the older boy nodded. Gonin quickly changed into his super hero out fit and changed into a Super Saiyan and dropping down from the sky in a free fall. He landed on the street in front of the car, crossed his arms, and stared down the drivers. They quickly stopped the car and got out.  
"What the hell are you thinking kid!" yelled one of them.  
"Thinking about stopping some idiots. Seeing as you were the only ones around, I couldn't help but step up and take care of you," he said a grin coming across his features.  
"Boy! I'll kick your scrawny little ass all across this city!" yelled the driver as he stepped forward.  
"You're welcome to try, but I wouldn't unless you enjoy pain," he said continuing to stare down the would-be troublemakers. The driver suddenly threw a punch at the boy. Before he even knew what was happening, Gonin had grabbed his arm and violently twisted his arm behind his back. The man screamed in pain and fear at the show of aggression.  
"Now are you and your friend gonna drive nicely or do I have to get ROUGH!" he yelled the last word and applied more pressure to his arm on the last word. The man quickly shook his head and sighed in relief as his arm was dropped. The other idiot however wanted to press his luck. Gonin slammed his foot into the ground as he lifted his hand and traced his finger back forth.  
"I wouldn't if I were you!" he yelled stomping his foot and shattering the pavement. The car tipped into the crack and almost flipped.  
"Yeah, we'll be good!" he quickly said backing off. Gonin smiled and picked up the car with one hand and held it over his head. He then set it down gently in the road. Before he could fly off a girl his age yelled up at him.  
"Who are you?" she asked her pink hair falling around her face.  
"Just your friendly neighborhood Golden Fighter," he said before flying up into the air and meeting his brothers. Gohan shook his head while Goten started to talk a million miles per second. Gonin caught the tale end of it.  
"That was so cool!" he finally finished. Gohan just laughed and quickly started to fly away. Before long, they were racing home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hatwa reev oyu sya ryuo hessnigh is Saiyanease for What ever you say your highness.  
Oya nkow oru omhe guagelan is Saiyanease for You know our home language?  
  
You know the drill. Any mistakes point'em out and tell me. 


	4. First Day of School and New Friends

Reviewers – Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try and watch whatever you want me too.  
  
Info – Just to warn, the start of this story is a dream segment so if it seems a little weird... it was meant to be. Sadly, the good times for Gonin are going to end fairly soon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gonin was running at top speed for the first time in his life. He continued to run as evil voices from his past spoke to him from all sides of the darkened area. He continued to run towards a glowing light that he recognized as his dad. He finally reached his father, only to be punched away.  
"Dad, don't you want me?" he asked looking at his father.  
"Why would I want a weak child like you. You let me die," he said before turning around and leaving the boy to his old enemies. Cell and Frieza suddenly appeared in front of the tearing up boy.  
"You're as bad as us. You let your father die in front of you, when you always had the power to stop us. You are a disgrace," they said in unison laughing evilly as the boy's tears became more apparent. He lunged after them only to be stopped by a small scaly lizard. He yelled some unknown words before he spoke to Gonin in regular Japanese.  
"A dark heart is useful, but one full of guilt is even better cause then the creature full of guilt is completely under my power. Just give in Gonin, I can give you the power to save your father. Become a disciple of the great Majin Buu and his master Babidi. I could make you great," he said showing Gonin a future vision of himself. Gonin was standing before his father, his father giving him applause. Gonin suddenly turned to his younger self. An 'M' tattoo marked his forehead while an evil smirk was across his mouth.  
"That's not me! Stop this!" he screamed before sitting up in his futon a cold sweat gracing his features and body. He quickly rose up from his bed and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom. He quickly rubbed cold water on his face to wake up and make sure he wasn't still in a dream. He looked back up at the mirror and found two figures looking at him. One was the small lizard from before; the other was a tall man dressed in blue with a white cape and boots. He was about as tall as Piccolo while his skin was a light red with two horns and an evil looking mustache.  
"What do you think Dabura, would he make a good disciple?" asked the one called Babidi.  
"I believe he would Master Babidi," responded the huge red man.  
"I refuse to obey anyone as evil as you people," he spoke into the mirror. They both began to laugh before Gonin punched the mirror shattering their images. Babidi laughed again as the young boy began to nurse his sliced hand.  
"Soon enough you will be under my control. When that day comes, you will not back away from what I have to offer," he said before the cackling continued. Gonin sat on the toilet seat wrapping his hand while tears formed in his eyes. The cackling ended after a few minutes and Gonin let out a sigh of relief. He finished and walked back to his room finally finding sleep again. Before he passed out, he looked over at his alarm clock. The red numbers read 4:00.  
'Two hours until I wake up for school. How the hell am I gonna live through this?' he asked himself as his eyes slid shut.  
  
~ Babidi's Spaceship ~  
  
"The boy has power, but can we really taint his dreams enough to make him turn?" asked Dabura.  
"It is only a matter of time before even the purest of warriors fall. How long do you think he will last?" asked the small lizard-like wizard.  
"With what I have seen, just in time for the World Martial Arts Tournament that this pathetic planet holds," said the tall devil like man.  
"I think that will be too much time, but given the power he showed tonight, I think that is reasonable," he said before his cackling laugh continued. In a small glass orb, Gonin began shaking violently as the wizard planted more disturbing images in his sleep.  
  
~ Satan City Later that Morning ~  
  
Gohan and Gonin were traveling to their schools before they both felt a very familiar ki signature heading their way. They waited for the purple haired warrior to show his face. He slowly floated towards them in Saiyan armor and a turban and sunglasses. Gonin immediately broke down and started laughing at Trunks as he floated towards them. He was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of the sky.  
"What the ha ha ha hell is up with the ha ha ha shades and turban look?" he asked laughter breaking up his sentence. Trunks gave him a really dirty look before responding.  
"Mom thought the whole hiding identity thing was a good idea. So when I woke up I found a clothes changing watch sitting next to my bed," he said his dirty look never leaving his face. Suddenly, Gonin quit laughing and got a horrified look on his face. He began to fall from the sky as he screamed out in pain and started to charge up his ki. He then looked up at Gohan and Trunks as his eyes when in and out of focus.  
"Frieza and Cell! You'll pay!" he screamed before charging at the two boys. They both avoided his attack and started to yell at him.  
"Gonin what he hell are you doing?!" screamed Trunks looking at his friend.  
"Stop this!" yelled Gohan. Finally he slapped him across the face to get him to calm down. Gonin just got angrier and launched more destructive ki blasts. Trunks finally grabbed him and held him tight. Suddenly, Gonin shook his head and looked up at his 'brother'.  
"What happened?" he asked weakly looking up at the older boys.  
"I don't know, we'll have Piccolo check you out later. Right now, we gotta go," said Gohan giving his brother one more wavering look. Trunks continued to watch Gonin as well. Soon enough they had to split up. As Gonin flew towards his new school, Babidi attacked his mind again. Images of gruesome deaths and battles tainted his fragile mind.  
'Please stop this, please,' he begged as he slowly began to fall from the sky.  
'Then join me young warrior,' called Babidi through his mind.  
"No!" Gonin yelled charging up to his maximum trying to fight the monster inside his head. Babidi continued to laugh before he stopped the assault. Gonin shook his head again and slowly powered down. His spikes fell to down into his normal ones and turned black. He quickly landed on the street and changed his clothes. He then walked into the school and headed for the office. He slowly opened the door and looked in to find a woman chewing bubble gum and blowing bubbles looking through some papers. He silently walked up and looked at her over the desk. She slowly rose her head up and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly as a smile exploded across her features.  
"Yeah, I'm the new student," he said a small smile coming across his own face. She suddenly hit a button on her desk.  
~Yes Mrs. Wormwood?~ asked a voice through the intercom.  
"You have a Son Gonin here to see you," she said.  
~Send him in~ he said through a sigh. Mrs. Wormwood's smile lost some of its size as she pointed towards a door. Gonin nodded his head and started to move towards the door.  
"Don't let him scare you," she said before looking back down at her papers. Gonin nodded his head as he walked into the room. He looked around the room and found the wall covered in plaques and other awards. All made out to a Mr. Buttsavage, the principal of Orange Star Middle School.  
"How are you today Mr. Son?" he asked looking at the boy over his desk. "Please take a seat," he said motioning towards the seat. Gonin quickly sat down and looked at the man in front of him. Gonin took a long look at Mr. Buttsavage. The man was fat, bald, and looked like he was about to have a hernia. Gonin couldn't help but start to think little of the man. He looked like he was about to explode!  
"So Mr. Son, your test scores a little above average. So the best place to put you at would be Mrs. Honey's class. Would you be okay with that?" he asked.  
"Yes sir."  
"Good, now we have very strict rules at OSM and you are going to follow them. I have no problems kicking troublemakers out of my school. Do you understand me?" he asked. Gonin gave him a very dirty look.  
"Are you implying that I'm a trouble maker?" he asked his looked trying to stab daggers into the man.  
"I'll hold my judgement for a few days. Don't make me put you in that class," he said before motioning for Gonin to leave. Gonin started to but then turned around.  
"I'm here to learn and make friends. Nothing more," he said before walking out and shutting the door softly. Of course softly for a Saiyan is a slam for a human.  
'Defiantly trouble maker,' the principal said to himself.  
  
~ Meanwhile at Orange Star High ~  
  
Gohan waited anxiously as for his friend to make his appearance. School was really boring so he was hoping that Trunks could liven things up for him a little bit. The teacher had just begun to talk when there was a soft knock at door and it slowly opened. The teacher came over to the door and began to converse with someone before he finally nodded and came back to the front of the room.  
"Class, we have another new student. Come on in, son," he said motioning for the boy to walk in. All the girls in Gohan's class immediately began to drool as he walked in. Trunks was wearing black baggy jeans, his usual yellow boots, his Capsule Corp jacket, and a black tank top like Sharpner's. Trunks stopped and turned towards the class. Videl almost had a heart attack.  
'He's one of the fighters from the Cell games!' she screamed in her mind. She turned towards Gohan and found him smiling. She looked down to find Trunks staring at Gohan, a small smirk playing across his features as well.  
"My name is Trunks Briefs. I like a good spar every now and then, and enjoy good food," he said his eyes never leaving Gohan.  
"That's nice Mr. Briefs, please take a seat next to Gohan. Gohan cou..."  
"Don't worry, I know who Gohan is," said Trunks walking up towards Gohan. He quickly took a seat and turned towards Gohan.  
"Sup?" Gohan asked.  
"Nutin' much right now," responded Trunks smiling.  
  
~ Orange Star Middle School ~  
  
Gonin stopped just outside the door and took a calming breath. He slowly opened the door and waved at the teacher. The teacher stopped the lecture and told the class to wait for a few minutes. She walked over to Gonin with a small smile on her face.  
"How may I help you?" she asked softly.  
"I'm... your new student," he said nervously.  
"Gonin Son right?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am," he replied.  
"Please Mrs. Honey would be fine," she said. She started to walk back out in the middle of the classroom and motioned for Gonin to follow.  
"Class this is our new student, Gonin Son. Why don't you tell us a little something about yourself," she said turning towards Gonin. He looked out at the class and noticed that they were looking him over. He was wearing a long sleeved fighting gi just like Goten's only bigger. Some of the guys snorted when they saw it.  
"My name is Gonin. I like to fight and eat a lot. I'm here to make some friends," he said turning back to Mrs. Honey.  
"Well then, you'll like gym class tomorrow Gonin. Anyway will you please sit next to... Ryoko. Ryoko, could you please raise your hand," said Mrs. Honey. A girl quickly rose her hand, and Gonin started to walk towards the seat. When he arrived, he found the pink haired girl from yesterday siting before him.  
"Hi, I'm Ryoko," she said smiling.  
"Gonin," he said offering his hand. She took it and shook it a few times. He then sat down next to her.  
"Gonin, we were just starting to study the Cell Games. Turn in your book to page 575," she said turning back towards board. When he turned his book to that page, his blood quickly froze. There on the page was a picture of the entire Z gang, himself included. He started to recover from his shock when he realized that he was in Super Saiyan in that picture. He looked around and noticed a few double takes by the students when they looked in their books.  
'Damn that was close,' he thought before starting to listen in on the conversation.  
"Okay class. Almost seven and half years ago, a monster of great power and evil came into existence. His name was Cell, and after killing many people by draining their life force before he challenged all of Earth to a tournament, which we later called the Cell Games. You were probably all to young to remember him, but if you have older brothers or sisters, they probably remember him very well. Do any of you have a family member like that?" she asked looking out at the class. Ryoko raised her hand and waited to be called.  
"Yes Ryoko?" asked Mrs. Honey.  
"My older cousin Lime talks about a memory just before the Cell games. She said that Cell cause so much fear in her village, that these gangsters convinced everyone that if they hid in their shelter they would be safe. I guess Lime and Grandpa didn't believe them and a huge fight broke out. She said that a boy with spiky blond hair and bluish eyes saved her village from General Tao. In fact she showed me a picture she shot of him before he left, and he looks exactly like the boy in our history book," she said pointing towards Gonin/Gohan's picture. Gonin gulped and started to sweat.  
"That is interesting Ryoko, anyone else?" she asked looking around the room. Ryoko suddenly turned towards one of her friends and started to speak in a whisper, but with his Saiyan hearing, Gonin heard it perfectly.  
"And the weird thing is, I swear the new gold fighter is the same boy in this picture," she said. Her friend just gasped before Mrs. Honey called for everyone's attention.  
  
~ Orange Star High School ~  
  
Gohan, Trunks, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa all headed down to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Gohan and Trunks just talked about family life while the other teens just listened in.  
"So how does Vegeta take it, you know, you coming to school?" asked Gohan.  
"He was pretty pissed, but he couldn't say anything after we broke the GR yesterday," he said starting to giggle.  
"Oh man! I'll bet Bulma was pretty pissed!" said Gohan.  
"Oh yeah, she grounded dad to the couch for a week. Made me eat dinner last for a week, and your brother had to keep the destructive duo entertained," he said giggling again.  
"Jez, I'll bet that's pretty rough," replied Gohan.  
"Better'n gettin' hit with a frying pan," Trunks shot back. Gohan slugged him the arm and then sat down at a table. Erasa quickly sat down next to Trunks and opened her sack for lunch. Sharpner walked off towards one of the machines, while Videl sat down next to Gohan and pulled out her own sack lunch.  
"Hey Trunks, the class room you said you like to fight, are you any good?" asked Videl.  
"Better than most people," he replied.  
"Prove it," said Videl. Trunks just shrugged and took of his jacket displaying extremely muscular arms. Videl did a double take, while Erasa started to drool.  
"Come on Gohan, let's see yours," said Trunks.  
"He don't have any, he's a nerd," said Sharpner walking up. Gohan smirked and pulled up the long sleeve on his shirt. Everyone gasped in shock as they saw Gohan was hiding most of his muscles.  
"Who would win in a fight between you and Trunks?" asked Videl.  
"Trunks probably, I haven't trained in about seven years," said Gohan looking towards his friend. Trunks just shrugged and started to laugh again.  
"What's so funny?" questioned Gohan.  
"That was one of dad's arguments. He said he didn't want me to turn into a geeky weakling like you!" Trunks wheezed out before starting to laugh again.  
"Jez, don't remind me! You should hear the way Gonin lays into me for slacking off. He said he's gonna have back at full power just in time for the tourney," said Gohan blushing a little.  
"You're entering the World Martial Arts Tournament?" asked Videl.  
"Yeah, Gonin kind of forced me into it," said Gohan blushing again.  
"Might have to join too. Make it more interesting," said Trunks. Gohan just nodded before he pulled out a capsule and opened it up. A ton of food exploded out onto the table.  
"Mom made some for you too. She figured that Bulma still can't cook," said Gohan. Trunks didn't have to here a second offer. He quickly dug into the food and was quickly followed by Gohan. The food disappeared in a matter of minutes.  
"Damn you guys! How do you pack all that away?" asked Sharpner.  
"Years of practice," responded Trunks as he rose up from the table. "Hey Gohan, could you follow me for a minute?" asked Trunks. Gohan nodded and waved to his friends as he followed Trunks inside the building. Gohan knew what was about to happen, so when they reached the roof, he stopped as Trunks walked another 10 feet away. He stopped and turned towards Gohan.  
"Alright, we're gonna have a little spar before class starts again," said Trunks as he shot forward at Gohan. He quickly blocked as a small smile came across his face.  
  
~ Orange Star Middle School ~  
  
Gonin slowly made his way towards the lunchroom. He was only half- paying attention when some bullies appeared next to him. He was quickly picked up off his feet and shoved into a locker.  
"Give us all your money and that nice watch," said the biggest one.  
"Or what?" questioned Gonin.  
"This!" he screamed punching Gonin in stomach. He quickly screamed out in pain when he felt his hand break in several places. His friends quickly dropped Gonin and started to punch him themselves. Gonin quickly blocked all the hits and then threw a few himself. All of the would-be bullies were laid out in a matter of seconds.  
"Did you think I was lying when I said I like to fight and wore this gi. Dumb asses!" he yelled stepping over their groaning bodies. He quickly made his way down to the lunchroom and found an empty table. He quickly sat down and then threw a capsule down on the table. A huge variety of food appeared after the smoke cleared and Gonin quickly dug in, not noticing the strange looks he was getting. He quickly finished and then walked outside the school and sat down by a tree as he began to stare up into the sky. He started to feel around for high level kis, when a very familiar one started to head towards him at high speed. He quickly looked around before transforming into a Super Saiyan and changing his clothes. He rocketed into the air and quickly sited Goten.  
"What are you doin' here squirt?" he asked as Goten came forward.  
"I was bored, can we play hide-n-seek?" asked Goten starting to smile.  
"Not right now, maybe later though," replied Gonin smiling. Goten started to pout, but then quickly smiled again.  
"Okay, bye Gonin," he said waving as he left. Gonin waved back and then quickly dropped to the ground. He transformed back to normal Saiyan and quickly changed his clothes again. He then sat down next to the tree and stared at the sky again. His started to fall when he felt the wind off of someone sitting next to him. He looked over and found a head of pink sitting next to him.  
"Hi Ryoko," he said silently turning towards her.  
"Hi gold fighter," she replied and giggled when he gave her a strange look.  
"How did you..."  
"Saw you transform and fly into the air to talk to your little brother. It must be great to fly," she said looking at the sky herself.  
"I could probably teach you, if you've had some martial arts practice," he said looking over at the girl.  
"I've been in and out of it sense I was five, would that be enough?" she asked.  
"What do you mean by in and out?" he asked.  
"Depended on how I was feeling. Sometimes I would go and train every night, while other times I would train once every week," she replied looking over at Gonin and piercing his eyes with her crystal blue eyes. Gonin smiled and shook his head.  
"That's enough. Do you think you could come over during the weekend?" he asked.  
"I don't see why sister Mary would disagree with it," she replied starting to stand up.  
"Sister Mary?" he asked.  
"I'm currently staying with a friend of the family in an orphanage so I could attend OSM. Actually, I pretty much got dumped off there. Lime has grandpa to watch over and doesn't have room for me. While my parents dropped me off and I haven't heard from them sense," she said looking down at Gonin again.  
"Let me talk to my mom, I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you stay with us," he said smiling.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have to talk to mom first, but maybe you could come and live with us for awhile," he replied.  
"I don't think that will work out," Ryoko replied.  
"Why not?"  
"Cause girls aren't suppose to stay with guys past the age seven," she said starting to walk away. Gonin quickly caught up with her and started to talk again.  
"I'm not looking for that kind of relationship yet, I just want a good friend," he said slowly and looking down at the ground. Ryoko stopped and turned towards Gonin.  
"Okay Gonin, talk to your mom and I'll think about it," she said smiling as he jumped up in the air in excitement.  
  
~ After School ~  
  
Gonin had told his brother that he would meet him at home. He remembered telling him he had something important to do, and he wasn't lying. He quickly broke the top of Dende's Tower and landed. He closed his eyes trying to sense his master Piccolo. He quickly found his ki and quickly ran towards it. He found Piccolo in a deep meditation as lighting started to streak from his body. He looked over and found Dende and Mr. Popo talking about bug problems.  
"What's up?" asked Gonin silently as he walked towards them.  
"Piccolo is preparing for the tournament. How are you going to?" asked Dende.  
"I was hoping to ask Piccolo a few questions and get a spar out of him," replied Gonin. When he said spar, Piccolo's eyes shot open and he looked over at Gonin. He gave a toothy grin and then planted his feet on the tower.  
"Let's spar kid," said Piccolo suddenly running at Gonin at full speed. Gonin quickly rocketed straight up in the air and looked back to see Piccolo following. Gonin smiled and then dropped both of his hand to his sides and launched a few sleeper ki blasts. Piccolo noticed the flying orbs but figured they were miscalculations on Gonin's part. He was quickly proved wrong when suddenly they began to follow Piccolo like a lost puppy. He quickly knocked both of them away and looked up to find a fist smash into his face. Piccolo quickly regained his composure and started to meet Gonin hit for hit. After a long brutal spar, Dende healed them and then Gonin and Piccolo began to meditate.  
"Piccolo, is there anyway I can wish back my planet and the people?" asked Gonin staring at Piccolo.  
"Sorry kid. The dragon can't change things in a parallel dimension. And yes, your timeline is now a parallel dimension because things changed so much. I'm really sorry Gonin," said Piccolo.  
"I figured, thanks anyway," he said leaving. He quickly left the lookout and started to head home. He then stopped in mid air and started to scream in rage. He powered up to his maximum as tears started to fly. They quickly burned up in his aura, but he still felt the wetness. He then powered down and slowly made his way home with a heavy heart.  
  
Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! 


	5. Flying, Sparring, Kissing, and Tournamen...

Info – Here comes chapter 5 for this story. Things should start to pick up here. Let's see... I should have the start of Videl's and Ryoko's flight training as well as the start of the tournament.  
  
Reviewers – Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
~On with the Story~  
  
Gonin slowly made his way into the house. His depression was at an all time high now. He couldn't bring back his friends and family. He failed them! He killed them all! The entire fucking planet! He started to tear up again, but quickly squashed those emotions and walked into the house. When he slowly slid open the door, his nose was assaulted with the sweet scent of his mother's cooking. He walked in to find Chi-Chi hugging Goten to her chest and Gohan smiling happily.  
"What's going on?" asked Gonin sitting down at the table.  
"Dad's coming back for one day. The day of the tournament!" said Gohan facing his younger self.  
"That's really cool," Gonin said in shallow voice and placing a fake smile on his face. Gohan noticed this but put it to the back of his mind for later.  
"Oh yeah! Hey mom can I take a break from school to train for the tournament?" asked Gohan. Chi-Chi looked at her son and then smiled.  
"As long as you promise to win some prize money for college," she responded.  
"I'm sure I could win some," said Gohan.  
"You can't beat me or Trunks. And Vegeta is on your level and quickly catching up. Your going to have to train really hard," said Gonin smirking.  
"That's right and your going to help him," said Chi-Chi.  
"I don't mind, but I already have another engagement," replied Gonin.  
"What would that be?" she asked rising her Pan Of Doom.  
"I promised my new friend, that's a girl, that I would teach her how to fly," he quickly yelled out covering his head.  
"Wow just like me," said Gohan from the other side of the table.  
"Well then that's okay. When are these girls coming?" she asked setting the food down in front of them.  
"I was wondering if Ryoko could stay with us for a while?" asked Gonin through a mouth full of food.  
"I guess she could stay in the guest bedroom," said Chi-Chi. Gonin smiled to his mother and then quickly finished his meal. Later, when bedtime rolled around, Goten wanted to know more about their dad.  
"He's like an angel Goten," said Gohan. Gonin suddenly rose out of his bed and jumped out the window. Gohan quickly followed his younger self as before. When Gonin stopped he turned around and stared down Gohan.  
"I don't think dad will want to see me," he said as tears began to stream down his face.  
"Of course he will Gonin! Don't say something like that!" yelled Gohan.  
"You don't get it do you? I failed my training, Piccolo, and him! I fucking killed my entire planet! Why would he want to see a failure like me!" he screamed.  
"You're not a failure Gonin! You tried your hardest and everyone knows that," said Gohan floating closer to his brother. Gohan slowly reached out and grabbed his younger self closer to his body. He finally hugged him and Gonin cried into his older brother's chest.  
"I, don't think dad will want to see a failure like me," Gonin sobbed out.  
"Never believe that, Gonin. Dad loves you as much as he loves me," said Gohan.  
"Only cause you didn't fail," said Gonin before falling asleep. Gohan stared at his younger self. He then quickly shook his head and flew back to the house. He tucked in the younger boy and walked into their bathroom. He turned on the light and to his shock found the mirror shattered and dried blood on the shards in the trash. He looked back at Gonin and found a few cuts on his hand.  
'What is wrong with you little brother?' he thought.  
  
~Orange Star Middle School~  
  
Gonin quickly flew to his school and started to look for Ryoko. He was really excited about having his first "human" friend to come and stay with him. He quickly found her in the lunch room waiting for classes to begin.  
"Hey Ryoko," he said walking up.  
"Gonin, what's up?" she asked looking over at him.  
"My mom gave the okay, we can leave right now if you want," he said.  
"What about school?" she asked.  
"My mom has enough stuff at our house to home school in the college level. Trust me, she'll make us train our minds and body," he said smiling.  
"Alright, I guess," she said standing up. He quickly led her out the doorway and suddenly grabbed her body close to his and flew up into the air. She squealed in shock as she looked down at the ground. She hugged tighter to Gonin body and shut her eyes against the wind. Suddenly, Gonin stopped and Ryoko looked out to see two men in front of them, flying just like Gonin. The first one was very tall and had red skin while his white hair ran down to his upper back. The other man was very short with purple skin. His hair was done up in a white mohawk with a single strand falling back into his face.  
"Hello Gohan, or should I say Gonin?" said the short man as he smiled.  
"Who are you?" snarled Gonin hugging Ryoko closer to his chest.  
"My name is Shin, I just wanted to check out some of the more powerful fighters before the tournament. You and your brother just happened to be the most powerful," said Shin staring at Gonin.  
"Do you want to fight me or something?" asked Gonin.  
"No, just wanted to examine your power close up. And I must say that you are very powerful for someone so young. You are the one I've been sensing for a while now, aren't you?" he asked. Gonin looked away from Shin's eyes as he trembled remembering the mental slaps he received from that Babidi character. Shin noticed his apprehension, and slowly floated over to the couple.  
"Nothing strange has been going on, has it?" he asked.  
"Nothing! Now what do you want?" yelled Gonin.  
"Nothing much now, come Kibito, it's time to leave," said Shin before blasting off. Gonin watched them disappear into the horizon before he quickly flew the rest of the way home. Kibito watched his master for a few minutes before he spoke.  
"Master, I don't think it was smart leaving that boy by himself. Something was wrong with his concentration, like he was trying to hold something back. Did you search and read his mind correctly?" asked Kibito taking a look back towards Gonin's area.  
"I wouldn't worry about him. He's too pure to become a henchman of Babidi," said Shin as he continued to search the ground for Babidi's ship; Kibito quickly looked down as well.  
"We are going to have to wait until the World Martial Arts Tournament to find Babidi," said Shin. "Come Kibito, we must go," he said motioning for Kibito to follow. They quickly disappeared into the landscape.  
Meanwhile, Gonin and Gohan were trying to explain energy to Ryoko and Videl. Both girls were giving them vacant stares until Gonin came up with an incredible idea.  
"Okay, Gohan shut up for a minute. Energy in its purest form can do this," he said before he opened his palm and fired a ki blast at a rock. It quickly impacted and blew the rock into tiny dust.  
"Yep, that's energy," said Gohan as he scratched the back of his head.  
"That was so cool Gonin!" said Ryoko.  
"It had to be a trick," said Videl.  
"What do you mean trick! I trained for 8 fucking years to be able to do that without too much of a strain on my body!" he yelled.  
"Well sorry! But I haven't seen anyone besides you guys doing it! So it's gotta be a trick!" she yelled back.  
"You believe that I beat Cell don't you Videl?" asked Gohan.  
"Well yeah but..."  
"But nothing. He wasn't full of tricks. All those people were killed and the energy is real. The only way I was able to beat him was with an energy wave my dad taught me," said Gohan trying to diffuse the situation. Gonin suddenly grabbed his head and moaned before sitting down.  
  
~Gonin's Head~  
  
Babidi stepped forward and started to laugh again. Gonin started to shake as the laughing continued to echo across his mind.  
"You let your guard down boy! I'm gonna get you on my side yet!" he said before laughing again and filling the young boys mind with tweeked memories to show Goku was angry with Gonin for everything he did. The boy screamed through his mind that the images weren't real and started to tear up before he finally regained control of his mind.  
  
~Back in the real world~  
  
"Gonin! Are you alright?!" asked Gohan leaning down and looking at him.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a headache," he said before standing up and looking at Videl and Ryoko. "Are you ready yet?" he asked them. Both girls nodded their heads and the small group of four sat down on the grass and began to meditate.  
"Okay, now if your doing this right, and you found your center, you should feel a pull. Try and direct it to your hands, slowly and with a lot of control. Then slowly let it seep out of your skin and sit in your hands," said Gohan watching Videl intently. He looked over to see Ryoko on the verge of getting it as well as Videl. He then looked over and found Gonin struggling to control his power. His brow was soaked with sweat and he looked really pissed off. Gohan began to worry until he felt a familiar power rushing towards them. He looked up just in time to see Piccolo hovering down to meet them.  
"Okay girls, let's take a break," said Gohan. They both looked up and gasped at the same time as they saw the giant green alien standing before them.  
"Who is this?" asked Videl. Gonin started to whimper from his trance. Everyone looked over at him and noticed an aura forming around his body. Gohan looked up at Piccolo and nodded. The green man nodded back and walked over and picked Gonin up. The boy shot his eyes open as tears started to stream down his face. Piccolo said something to him and Gonin slowly nodded his head. Then both of them started to fly off.  
"Where is Gonin going?" asked Ryoko showing worry for her new friend.  
"He needs some help with something, so I asked my old mentor to check in to for me," said Gohan watching them go. About that time, Chi-Chi voice could be heard calling everyone to the house for lunch. She had yet to met Ryoko; but her and Videl had already hit it off yesterday with a small fight. As they walked up Gohan ran forward and whispered something to his mom.  
"I know you saw the mirror in our bathroom and have noticed that Gonin's been having problems, so he went with Piccolo to get that settled. He probably won't be here for lunch," he said. His mother quickly nodded and then put on a happy face for their new roommate.  
"Hello Ryoko, I'm Chi-Chi Gohan, Gonin, and Goten's mom," she said holding out her hand. Ryoko took and shook it a few times. Finally, they all quickly sat down at the lunch table and began to feast. Goten and Gohan began to have a contest on who could eat the most the fastest, much to the dismay of their pan-wielding mother.  
  
~Dende's Lookout~  
  
Piccolo sat in front of Gonin and looked into his pupils mind as Gonin tried to focus on the meditation. His thoughts quickly turned to that of failing everyone. Then Babidi came into his mind again. Piccolo stayed back in the shadows of Gonin mind and listened to hear what this little creature had to say.  
"Gonin, just give in. All this anguish would stop if you would," the small lizard cackled out as images of Goku dying at the hand of Raditz and Cell continued to replay in front of Gonin. He began to cry again when suddenly Babidi stopped and looked over in Piccolo's direction.  
"It seems we have company. I don't appreciate that Gonin," Babidi spat out before giving his mind a slap and sending waves of pain across every nerve in Gonin's body. Gonin screamed and grabbed his head before he powered up to SSJ 2 and began to punch and kick at Babidi. Dende observed all the goings on down on Earth until he felt a familiar power exploded into existence. He turned and spied Gonin grunting and whimpering in pain as different emotions sprayed across his features.  
'What the heck is going on?' he asked himself as he observed the reaction. Inside Gonin's mind Piccolo had joined the fight to gain back Gonin's mind. Everything was a mess. All his memories were in complete shambles. In fact, Piccolo was fighting off Gonin right now because Babidi had planted the idea that he had raped Gonin as a child.  
"Gonin! You know that's not true! Try and remember what really went on before the Saiyans came to Earth," yelled Piccolo barely dodging another blow. Gonin roared in anger and started to go after Piccolo again. Babidi continued to cackle in the background as his servant continued to try and pummel his mentor. On the outside, a small tattoo began to form on Gonin's head. It was shaped like an M and his power began to skyrocket past anything anyone had ever felt before. All the Z fighters threw their faces up to the sky before they took off for the Lookout. Gohan had to stay with the girls, but he sent Goten to find out what was wrong. Goten flew at top speed in Super Saiyan until he heard someone yelling his name. He turned to find Trunks, Trunks, and Vegeta flying in his direction. He slowed down somewhat and then quickly gained speed to keep up with them.  
"What is going on with the brat?" spat Vegeta as he felt another spasm of power exploded across Earth.  
"I don't know for sure. I felt Gonin powering up and then Gohan told me to go find out what's wrong. Is something wrong with Gonin?" he asked fearfully.  
"I don't think so Goten. I wouldn't worry about it yet," said older Trunks giving the youngster a smile. They flew the rest of the way in silence and landed. When they did, they found Gonin grunting and growling as sweat poured down his face. Piccolo was doing about the same thing only he wasn't sweating. Inside the metal battlefield, Gonin had begun to tire as he tried to pull more power out of his body. He couldn't seem to grasp anymore and he was breathing very hard. Piccolo looked down at Gonin and then walked up and slapped him. Gonin grabbed the side of his cheek and looked up at his master.  
"Don't ever think I did that to you or your brothers," he snarled. Then Piccolo looked up at Babidi with an evil glare. Babidi started to laugh more as he grabbed his sides. Piccolo exploded in anger and shot forward at the little lizard wanna be. Babidi zipped out of the way just in the nick of time.  
"Oops, guess I better go. Until next time slave!" he yelled Gonin before disappearing. On the outside Piccolo and Gonin's eyes snapped open. Everyone continued to watch the scene before them. Gonin started to tear up again and lowered his head as they splattered on the Lookout floor.  
"I'm sorry Piccolo," he said silently starting to get up to leave. Piccolo grabbed his arm and held the demisaiyan in place.  
"If that creature ever attacks your mind again. Just do what we did right now. Fight him while trying to contact me. That way, I keep insane images out of your head," he said before rising himself. Gonin looked over and spied Goten looking at him. He quickly smiled and patted Goten's spiky gold hair.  
"Come on you mini Super Saiyan. Let's go home," he said before leaving. He and Goten took off for their house and left everyone else staring at Piccolo. Little Trunks quickly took off and to try and catch the two brothers leaving only the adults to talk.  
"What was going on here Piccolo?" asked Krillin looking over at the green man.  
"The only thing I can gather is that a strange creature named Babidi has been attacking Gonin's mind for a while now. He's trying to turn him and make him his own mindless slave. Gonin's been holding off the attacks for a while now, but today they were especially powerful, which means this Babidi character is very close to Earth or is already here," said Piccolo.  
"Well it looks like you took care of it, so we don't have to worry," said Krillin.  
"That's not true Krillin. I barely saved him today, and Babidi is really good and manipulating memories. It's one thing to fight him, it's another to fight someone in their own mind," he said shivering at the thought of what Babidi had done.  
"What did he manipulate while you were in there Piccolo?" asked Dende stepping forward.  
"He made Gonin think that I raped him before Vegeta and Napa showed up. Gonin believed it to an extreme and tried to kill me," Piccolo whispered as he shivered again. Everyone stared in shock at where Gonin had flown off too.  
"Do you think we should stay away from him?" asked Krillin.  
"No, that would be a bad thing. Trust me, I know what happens when you leave someone alone in that condition, especially him. That's what got my Gohan killed," said Trunks giving Krillin a stern glare.  
"He is a fine example of a Saiyan, I know I'll be looking out for him," spoke Vegeta from the other end.  
"I'm in, he saved me from the gut of an idiot," said 18. Krillin just nodded and then he and 18 left. Vegeta and Trunks quickly left after them. Dende looked at Piccolo and found him still troubled.  
"What is wrong?" he asked.  
"There was a strange man in Gonin's memories, and Babidi seemed to really dislike him. He just seemed really familiar to me," said Piccolo before looking up at the sky.  
  
~439 Mountain Area~  
  
Gonin, Goten, and Trunks quickly arrived back at the house and found Gohan was still out with the girls. Goten and Trunks quickly took off to go do their own evil deeds while Gonin looked for the teacher and students. He quickly found them when he felt two weak kis flare into existence. When he came out of the bushes, he found Videl and Ryoko both hovering above the ground. Gohan was giving them encouragement and Gonin quickly followed suit. Ryoko slowly floated to the ground and walked over to Gonin.  
"Are you feeling better?" she asked him.  
"Yeah," he responded blushing slightly. He looked over to find Gohan and Videl talking and giggling at the pair in front of them. Gonin continued to blush more only making their snickering a little louder. He looked back up at Ryoko and before he knew what was going on, her lips were pressed against his. She slowly pulled back and looked at Gohan and Videl.  
"Yeah that's what I thought," she said smiling at them. She quickly grabbed Gonin's arm and dragged him away to a secluded part of the forest. She finally stopped and turned back to Gonin. He looked at her as a blush came across his face.  
"I was really worried about you," she said silently.  
"I'm sorry," he replied. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.  
"I just don't want to lose my first true friend," she said through tears. Gonin just hugged her until she calmed down enough and started to talk again.  
"So have I done good Gonin?" she asked.  
"Heck yeah. Not many people learn how to float on their first day," he said smiling. Ryoko smiled back and then started to walk away. She suddenly spun around and crouched into an offensive position.  
"Wanna have a spar?" she asked.  
"Sure," he replied smiling. Meanwhile, Gohan was sparring with Videl to try and raise her power and make it easier to fly. They were talking as they threw punches and kicks.  
"So what happened with Gonin today?" she asked dodging another punch.  
"I really don't know, that's why I asked Piccolo to check it out for me," he responded blocking a few jabs by Videl.  
"Gohan, do you like me?" she asked. He quickly stopped and stared at the beautiful girl in front of him.  
"Of course I do," he replied making her blush. Before he knew what was happening, Videl had tackled him to the ground and was planting kisses all over his face.  
"That's good, cause I'm gonna be back tomorrow," she smiled and then pulled out her helicopter and left. Before Gohan could react much, Gonin and Ryoko walked out of the forest. Ryoko looked like she had had one heck of a spar, while Gonin calmly approached his older brother.  
"Let's go weakling," he said walking up to Gohan.  
"Ah man! I thought you would forget," he said standing up.  
"Why would I forget about getting a chance for a fairly good spar. Besides, you should be able to keep up for a little while," he replied shrugging his shoulders. Gohan quickly rose off the ground and both of them dropped into a ready stance.  
"Gohan, let's go maximum, no holds bar," Gonin spat in a low voice.  
"Fine with me!" he said yelling out and transforming into his maxed out SSJ 2. Gonin stared at him for second before he looked down at the ground.  
"You're still not on my level!" he screamed out as he transformed and maxed it out. Gohan stared at his brother for few seconds until he barely dodged a ki blast to the head.  
"What the hell was that for?" he snarled.  
"This is a spar not a starring contest!" yelled Gonin before flying across the ground and punching his brother in the face. Unfortunately, Gohan rolled with it and kicked Gonin through a few trees. Gonin yelled in pain as he felt splinters stab into his skin. His anger rose dramatically and he screamed very loudly. The Earth started to shake before Gonin quit and then came flying across the ground at his brother again. Gohan didn't roll with this one because at the last second Gonin redirected his attack to a knee in the gut. Gohan was forced to the ground and wheezed for air. Gonin stepped back a few feet and then kicked Gohan across the landscape. Gohan flew into a few giant boulders, shattering them on impact. Gohan slowly rose out of the dust and pebbles and shook his head.  
"Awww, man! Now you're in Super! This won't be fun!" said Gonin walking closer as the ground trembled and shattered under his power. Gohan growled and then powered up to SSJ 2 again. He shot forward and caught Gonin off guard. His head snapped back with the hit but slowly came back again. He gave his brother a cold stare before he spat some blood out on the ground. Gonin then crossed his arms as he continued to stare bullets through Gohan.  
"If that's all you can muster after hardly a few hits, you won't last against Vegeta who shows no mercy in a fight," said Gonin. He quickly powered down and walked off leaving his brother behind. Gohan screamed in rage and his aura exploded around him. Inside his head, he remembered how he felt during the Cell games and that memory only fueled the fire. Gonin stopped and turned his head to look at his brother. Gohan's scream cut out and he stared at his younger self for a few minutes.  
"About time!" yelled Gonin before powering back up and flying across the landscape. Gohan suddenly disappeared into the sky and Gonin redirected his flight to Gohan's current area. They met fist to fist in the air as shock waves screamed out from their bodies. They quickly started to fight at super speeds as more and more shock waves spewed off themselves. Suddenly, Gohan came screaming down from the sky and stopped just before hitting the ground. He looked up and then quickly started to fly across the landscape as small ki blasts began to pummel just behind and around his flying form. Gohan finally made it back up into the air and punched Gonin. He quickly recovered and they stared each other down again. Suddenly, both of them brought their hands up to their foreheads and screamed out an attack.  
"Masenko-HAN!" they both screamed as the blasts met in the center of their confrontation. The power pushed both the warriors back a few hundred feet as they continued to fire energy into the blast. Suddenly Gonin screamed in rage and threw a lot more energy then Gohan was expecting. He barely managed to push it back until he heard the familiar attack charging up.  
"KA-MA-HA-MA!"  
"Gonin no!" screamed Gohan.  
"HAAAAAAAA!!!!!" he yelled as the blast fired forward at the ball of energy. They quickly met in air and exploded on contact. Gonin looked down to see Ryoko flying threw the air because of the explosion. He raced down and caught the girl and turned, making sure to cover her body as debris sprayed his back. When all the debris had settled, Ryoko looked up at Gonin.  
"Hey," he said tiredly.  
"Hey," she said slowly setting her feet down on the ground. When she was standing, Gonin fell forward onto her. She looked down to find a huge branch sticking out of his back, blood spraying everywhere.  
"Oh my god!" she screamed. Gohan looked down and found his brother's blood spraying across the ground as Ryoko tried to cover the wound. He flew down and picked up both of them and flew at top speed to the Lookout. Dende had been watching the fight and was ready for them when they showed up. He quickly set to work on Gonin and soon the boy was sleeping in the extra bedroom. Ryoko was sitting next to him watching his prone form as Gohan spared Piccolo. Slowly, Gonin's eyes slid open and he looked up at Ryoko's face.  
"Hey there beautiful," he said giving a weak smile to the girl. She blushed a deep red before leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
"Hello yourself," she responded. He slowly rose up from the bed and began to walk towards the exit. Ryoko quickly caught up and helped him out. Dende ran forward with a smile on his face.  
"You may be stiff for a while, but I'm sure this is better than dying," he said.  
"Of course it is, thanks Dende," replied Gonin giving the young Kami a huge hug.  
"Good to see you up Gonin. Let's go," said Gohan floating up into the air. Gonin quickly reached out and grabbed Ryoko around the waist before he took off into the air following his brother. The trip was made in silence and when they arrived back home Gohan grabbed his younger self and pulled him in another direction. Ryoko went to follow and then stopped when Gohan gave her a glare. When both of them were a fair distance away from the house Gohan dropped his younger brother and glared at him.  
"What the hell were you thinking releasing a blast that powerful!" he screamed.  
"I don't know," said Gonin looking down at the ground.  
"Piccolo told me about Babidi, is that why you punched out the mirror?" he asked.  
"I guess, I don't really know," he replied silently.  
"Gonin, I really think it awesome how you've come to live with us and everything, but you need to control the rage. Cell and Frieza are dead never to come back. Keep your mind focused on being carefree. Okay?" he asked. Gonin nodded and Gohan quickly reached and patted his shoulder.  
"Don't worry about dad. He'll be very proud of you," said Gohan. Gonin just shook his head as tears slowly fell to the ground. Gohan gave him a quick hug. "Come on, it's time for dinner," he said before standing up straight. Gonin quickly followed and then smiled.  
"You did really well today Gohan. You were up on my level again. I bet we could get each other higher before the tournament and give dad a real show," said Gonin. Gohan laughed and nodded his head.  
The next day found Gonin training his little brother on how to become a Super Saiyan 2. Gonin was currently sparring the short Super Saiyan while Gohan watched over Videl and Ryoko. Goten was really enjoying himself as he and Gonin pummeled each other. He quickly raced off and then cupped both of his hands to his side.  
"Kamahamaha!" he yelled firing a small blast at his older brother. Gonin quickly knocked it away and fired a blast at his brother. Goten blocked it and then started to fly at his brother when he noticed Gonin's wicked smile.  
"It's time we got serious. Do you remember how you felt yesterday when you though I was hurt?" asked Gonin.  
"Uh-huh. I was really scared and angry at the person that was hurting you," replied Goten. Gonin smiled and motioned for the young boy to come forward. He placed a hand on the boys head and looked down at his brother's eyes.  
"I remembered dad saying that even if we don't have enough power to transform, if we are angry enough we might. So I'm going to give you a few altered images to spark that power in you. You ready?" he asked his younger brother. Goten nodded and then closed his eyes. Gonin closed his eyes and began to give Goten altered images. Goten began to whimper as pictures of Cell beating everyone he knew up entered his mind. Suddenly, he saw a man that looked like him crawl up to him.  
"Goten, help meEEEEE!" he screamed when the creature landed on his back shattering his spin. Goten looked up at Cell as the creature began to laugh.  
"Another life you could have saved," he said. Goten looked around and found everyone lying in a small pool of blood. None were moving or breathing. He suddenly heard himself screaming and before he knew what was going on, Gonin was clapping. Goten looked up at him as tears suddenly dried on his cheeks.  
"What are you clapping for?" he asked.  
"Welcome to Super Saiyan level 2 club," said Gonin smiling. Goten looked up just in time to see Gohan come running up. The oldest of the three looked at him in shock.  
"Goten, you transformed again!" he said. Goten smiled and gave a good ol' Son grin to his brothers.  
"Now it's time for some training Goten," said Gonin before rocketing forward and picking up the small boy. He quickly threw Goten down towards the ground and waited for him to rise. Goten quickly rose off the ground and shot up into the air chasing his brother. Soon they were fighting at full boar just like Gonin and Gohan the previous day.  
  
~Tournament Day~  
  
To say that Chi-Chi was happy would be an understatement. First, Gonin took up an interest in Ryoko, while Gohan was falling for Videl. Goten had become one of the strongest on Earth, and Goku, her Goku was coming back for the day. She looked towards the back of the plane and saw Ryoko and Gonin talking with each other, and Gonin seemed to be enjoying the conversion. Chi-Chi suddenly remembered when she found out about Ryoko and Gonin sharing kisses, and a bed.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Chi-Chi was walking to her bathroom down the hall. When she passed the boys room she heard some tossing and turning as well as low voices coming from the room. She peeked in through the door and found Ryoko hugging a crying Gonin.  
"It's just getting so hard to fight him off," he said quietly.  
"Isn't Piccolo helping you now?" she asked.  
"Yeah, and it slows him down, but still hurts a lot," he said melting into her arms more and more.  
"That's so awful," she said silently and hugging him closer.  
"So how did you know I was having a bad dream and fighting Babidi?" he asked her as she turned her back so they were in a spooning position.  
"I heard someone tossing and turning real bad, and since I know you all sleep like logs I decided to come and wake that person. When I found it was you, I thought you could use some company," she said starting to fall asleep.  
"Well, you will have to go back to your room after a while," he said hugging her closely. She started to rub his arm and then he spoke. "Thanks," he said silently. Ryoko looked back at him and their lips met again. Chi-Chi had to contain herself from not screaming out in joy.  
  
~FLASHBACK END~  
  
That had been a few weeks ago, and know they were heading for the tournament so her boys could fight and make lots of money. Gohan, Gonin, and Trunks were going to fight with their regular names seeing as Gohan was tired of hiding. Somehow, Chi-Chi thought that had something to do with Gonin.  
"So how strong are you know brat," spat Vegeta looking at Gohan.  
"Back up to Gonin's level," he said smiling. Vegeta gave him a look of pride while everyone else began to think of their chances at winning now.  
"So how strong are you Goten?" asked Trunks looking at his friend.  
"I can become a Super Saiyan 2," he said looking at Vegeta. The prince turned and looked at Goten before he smiled.  
"Good, this competition may not be out of your league Trunks," said Vegeta looking at his youngest son.  
"So Gonin, who's the girl," asked Krillin giving a sideways glance and smiling wickedly.  
"My name is Ryoko, and yes I'm his girlfriend," she said before kissing him on the cheek. He blushed furiously and turned to look out the window while everyone giggled a little.  
"So can anyone sense dad yet?" asked Gohan.  
"Nothing yet, but I do sense Piccolo already there," said Roshi. Bulma landed the plane and everyone piled out. They started to make their way towards the entrance until they saw Hercule's fans crowding around the plane.  
"Oh look it's our hero who saved us because we were so weak," said Krillin smiling. Everyone felt a huge power trying to be contained and looked over to see Gonin staring at the champ and growling. His aura was powering up and going down sporadically. Suddenly, Piccolo ran up and placed two fingers on Gonin's head. The boy calmed down and then looked at everyone.  
"Sorry, Babidi was in my mind again," he said looking down at the ground.  
"Watch yourself Gonin, that was a very powerful attack he just pulled," said Piccolo. Everyone inched closer to Gonin until they felt a huge power appear out of nowhere. They all looked over to find a tall man with a orange and blue fighting gi. His hair was in gravity defying spikes and he had a very happy apperance on his face.  
"Hey guys!" he called waving to them. Everyone rushed forward to meet him except a few people. Chi-Chi, Goten, Gonin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Kid Trunks, and Ryoko all stood back. Ryoko felt Gonin tremble a little and looked over at the boy. He looked really depressed and started to walk off. Ryoko quickly followed, leaving the small group behind.  
"I thought you wanted to see your dad?" she asked him after she caught up.  
"I don't think he wants to see me. I'm a failure," he replied. She quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around.  
"Don't you dare say that, ever!" she yelled.  
"I need to tell you something," he said his eyes dropping down to the ground. Ryoko looked at him for a second before she found a bench and they quickly sat down. After a few minutes of silence, he finally began his story.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the tournament grounds Goku looked at Chi-Chi and smiled upon seeing his mate. He looked her up and down before he found a small boy next to her legs. He smiled again and walked forward. He leaned down and looked at Goten, eye to eye.  
"You must be Goten, huh?" he asked giving the small boy a grin. Goten nodded and then ran forward and hopped up into his dad's arms. Everyone watched the scene with small tears in their eyes until Piccolo noticed that Gonin was nowhere to be found.  
"Where's Gonin?" he asked looking around. Everyone looked around and couldn't seem to find him anywhere.  
"Who's Gonin?" asked Goku. He remembered King Kai mentioning something about another son, but he thought it was some joke. That was when he realized there were two Trunks. "Wow, why are you back?" he asked pointing at Trunks.  
"Well, in my timeline, when I came back the androids had already killed my mother and almost everyone else on the planet. It was dead, so I quickly took revenge for everyone that died and went back in time to hand with Gohan and the people of his timeline seven years ago. That was when..."  
"So you're really the version of Gohan who fought Cell seven years ago," she asked looking at him.  
"Yeah. When I grow up, I'll look like him," he replied looking down at the ground.  
"Cool," said Ryoko.  
"You're not freaked out or mad that I didn't tell you the truth?" he asked.  
"You just told me the truth, and Gohan is kinda cute, so I know you'll turn out even better," she said smiling.  
"So the Gohan who beat Cell seven years ago, from another timeline is here?" asked Goku trying to confirm the story.  
"Yeah," replied Gohan. Everyone looked down at the ground as they all thought about the boy.  
"What's wrong?" asked Goku.  
"He thinks you don't want to see him, because he failed you twice and got his world blown up," said Goten looked at his dad.  
"That's crazy! Why would I think that?" he asked.  
"This creature named Babidi has been attacking his mind, warping memories, and causing general pain and anguish. We've been trying to help him, but it's really hard to fight contamination of the mind," said Piccolo. Everyone was silent for a long time while Goku absorbed all the info.  
"Will all contestants in the World Martial Arts Tournament please finish checking in and head for the secondary ring for qualifying rounds," a voice screamed out from the intercoms. Everyone started to head for the qualification desk and then quickly made their way to the qualifying area. Goku looked around and finally found Gonin and a girl with pink hair standing off to the side talking. He walked forward to talk to him. Gonin suddenly quit talking and looked up at Goku. Ryoko quickly followed and looked at the man.  
"Hello Gonin," Goku said softly.  
"Hi," he said silently looking down at the ground.  
"Gonin I want you to know that I'm very proud of you," he said. He looked down and noticed a few tears falling to the ground. Gonin looked up at his dad.  
"You are?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm very proud," he responded before Gonin suddenly tackled him to the ground. Goku hugged his son while the boy cried for a few more minutes. They were about to cotinue when Gonin began to growl a little. Goku looked up and found two strangely dressed and colored men. Goku quickly stood up and looked at the two.  
"You must be Goku. I have heard a lot about you," said Shin.  
"Really? About me?" asked Goku. Shin nodded his head as his hand came forward.  
"My name is Shin and I look forward to maybe fighting you in the tournament. How about a little handshake?" he asked. Goku took it and Shin started to smile. Goku let go of his hand and looked down at Gonin. The boy was on the verge of attacking. Shin started to float away as Kibito followed. Suddenly he stopped and turned around to look at Gonin.  
"It was good seeing you too, Gonin," he said smiling again. Gonin went to leap at him but Goku grabbed his son.  
"Not right now. Come on, we've got to qualify," he said. After what felt like an eternity, the Z warriors were up. Everyone held back until it came time for Gonin. He walked up, cocked back his fist and slammed it into the machine. It lifted into the air and flew into the wall just behind it. Gonin smiled at all the dumb looks everyone had and then glared at the man with the paper.  
"I guess I'm in?" he asked. The man only nodded his head and motioned for them to move on. Finally it was time to draw numbers. Goku looked around the small waiting room and smiled. There was a lot of competition here. Hercule and Gohan's girlfriend were standing near the door talking. Goku felt that Videl was a lot more powerful than her father, and could easily beat the man in a fight. He looked at Shin and Kibito and found them almost meditating. Trunks was talking to a normal Earthling fighter named Jewel, while the entire Z gang talked amongst themselves. Finally, there were two other guys with M's on their foreheads. Before Goku could look into their souls deeper he heard his name called. When all was said done, the announcer man walked forward and announced the matches.  
"First match is Trunks vs. Goten. Second is Junior vs. Shin. Third is Videl vs. Jewel. Fourth match will be Kibito vs. Gonin. Following that will be Goku vs. Vegeta. Next will be Spopovitch vs. Ryoko. Followed by Gohan and Yamu. Then, by strange coincidence, Trunks vs. 18. And finally, our champ Hercule will take on Krillin. Is everybody ready?" he asked. The crowd screamed and he motioned for the two young boys to come forward.  
"They may look small, but they scored almost as high as our Champ. Let's give these two young warriors a big round of applause. They fought and trained in the forest and now they are going to settle their differences in the ring. Is everybody ready?" he asked again. The crowd screamed again and the announcer looked at the boys.  
"Ready! Fight!" he yelled.  
  
There's chapter 5 hope you enjoy it. Also, in my story there is no children's league so everyone had to fight in the adult tournament. Next time will have the tournament beginning and the mystery of Shin solved. Keep on reading and reviewing! 


	6. The Tournament and Gonin is Taken!

Info- Here comes chapter 6, be ready!  
  
Reviews- Last time I checked, no one had reviewed, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~On with the Story~  
  
Trunks and Goten shot forward and collided their fists into each other's faces. Both of their heads snapped back and they both landed facing each other down. There was a small smile on each of their faces as the boys faced each other down. Before anyone could say anything, they flew at each other again. This time they started to throw punches and kicks at in human speed. They slowly started to hover into the air surprising everyone except those who could control ki. Suddenly, both of them yelled and turned Super Saiyan.  
"What the heck?! They can both go Super Saiyan?" yelled Goku.  
"Yeah, and they can even go SSJ 2, but sadly can't hold it for very long," said Gohan watching his brother. Goku turned towards Gonin and found him giving wary glances at the two figures whom introduced themselves earlier. Shin and Kibito seemed to keep staring at Gonin and giving him small smiles that would in turn make the boy shiver. Goku was about to ask what was wrong when he heard a scream. He looked back out at the boys and found them making a giant energy ball in the middle of the ring. They kept pumping more and more energy into the attack until finally, it exploded because of an overload. When the smoke cleared, Goten was outside the ring while Trunks was floating in the air. Everyone gave a great applause for the boys as they returned to the prep area.  
"What a great match! Is everyone ready for the second one?" asked the announcer man. The entire crowd cheered and the announcer smiled. "Will Junior and Shin please come to the ring!" he yelled. Piccolo and the mohawked man walked out to the stadium. When they finally arrive in the middle of the ring, Piccolo is already very spooked.  
"Ready, Fight!" yelled the announcer. The two fighters stood still and stared each other down. However, they were having a conversation and battle of wits in their minds.  
  
~The Mindscape~  
  
Piccolo faced down against Shin. The two were staring at each other until Piccolo shot forward to hit him. Shin disappeared and then reappeared behind the former Kami.  
"Who are you?" asked Piccolo as he shot another kick at the body.  
"I am who you think I am," responded Shin.  
"I have pretty large thoughts about who you are," said Piccolo.  
"I have noticed," Shin quickly responded as he laughed again.  
"Why are interested in Gonin?" snapped Piccolo.  
"Why do you, former demon king, care?" asked Shin.  
"I have changed since then. I care more about the kids of Goku than myself," responded Piccolo throwing another kick.  
"He just may be able to help me, that's all," said Shin. "Now let's say we have a real match," Shin spat out before Piccolo was overloaded by mind numbing power.  
  
~The Ring~  
  
Piccolo's eyes grew wide and he stared at Shin's form. The entire crowd was beginning to get pissed and started to throw pop cans and bottles. There was trash beginning to pile up and hit the announcer. Finally to save his own skin he spoke up.  
"Hey are you guys gonna fight?" he asked looking at Piccolo.  
"No," Piccolo said quietly.  
"What?" said the announcer as everyone looked on in shock.  
"I giving up," he said before walking out of the ring. When he passed Goku, Goku put his hand up and stopped him.  
"What's going on Piccolo? Is he that strong?" asked Goku.  
"He's incredibly strong," said Piccolo before he walked over to a farther wall, leaned on it, and closed his eyes. Shin began to walk by when Piccolo looked up at him.  
"Are you the Grand Kai?" asked Piccolo.  
"Sorry, that's not me," said Shin. Kibito walked up behind Piccolo and cleared his throat.  
"He is the Supreme Kai," he spat out.  
"The Supreme Kai," said Piccolo in shock.  
"Yes, but could you please keep it quite, cause I will need your help, how did Goku say it, Kamico," said Shin as a small grin came across his face. Piccolo quickly face planted into the ground and got up looking really red, and really pissed.  
"It's Piccolo!" he yelled.  
"Will Videl and Jewel please come to the ring!" yelled the announcer. A handsome blonde guy walked by the Z fighters and Videl gave Gohan a hug before walking out. Hercule suddenly came forward and started to yell in Gohan's face.  
"HOW IN THE HECK DO YOU KNOW MY DAUGHTER! SHE BETTER NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?! SHE JUST HUGGED YOU! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT WE DON'T MEET IN THE RING!" he yelled before there was a sudden cheer and Videl walked back in giving a small victory sign. Gohan just laughed and started to talk to her while the rest of the Z fighters began to laugh at Hercule's dumb expression.  
"Will Kibito and Gonin report to the ring!" yelled the announcer. Gonin quickly made his way to the ring and as Kibito held back for a few more seconds. Shin nodded to the man and that was when he made his way to the ring. Gonin kept giving Kibito a glare that sent shivers down Ryoko's spine as she watched. They arrived at the ring and Gonin continued to stare at Kibito, while Kibito glared back.  
"Ready, Fight!" yelled the announcer. Gonin continued to stare down Kibito. Kibito looked towards the door of the prep area and received a punch to the gut.  
"Mistake one!" Gonin spat at him. Kibito hunched over for a second before he punched Gonin in the face knocking the boy back.  
"What a start!" yelled the announcer. "Both fighters have had one hit on the other and they can still keep going!" he yelled. Gonin back off a little more and glared at Kibito. Kibito looked at the prep area again and then nodded when he saw Shin nod.  
"What are you doing shorty?!" asked Vegeta.  
"I'm almost sure that Spopovitch and Yamu will try and attack Gonin," said Shin as he watched the fight.  
"Why? Are they going to take him or something?" asked Ryoko looking at the purple man.  
"No they are here to steal his energy. Now remember, you must not try to help Gonin, he will be fine," Shin spoke carefully watching the fighter in the ring.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but Gonin can take care of himself," said Krillin.  
"Maybe," responded Shin.  
"I don't know what you are planning, but who gives you the right to command us?" asked Vegeta.  
"Vegeta, that's no way to talk to the Supreme Kai!" yelled Piccolo.  
"I thought they were just stories!" yelled Goku.  
"Gonin, show me your Super Saiyan!" yelled Kibito catching the ears of every Saiyan in the prep room.  
"Is that guy insane!" yelled Gohan.  
"What?!" asked Ryoko.  
"He wants to see Gonin transform," said Goku.  
"Gonin has to transform, otherwise this will not work!" said Shin.  
"I only transform for strong people," replied Gonin giving a smirk.  
"Gonin!" he turned to find Piccolo looking at him. The green man nodded and Gonin sighed heavily. He quickly braced up and faced Kibito.  
"Okay, okay. Here it comes!" he said flexing his muscles and starting to call on his power. A huge rise in energy followed suit catching everyone's attention.  
"Amazing," said Videl looking at Gonin as his hair flew started to blow in it's own aura. His eyes started to turn blue and he looked at Kibito.  
"Finally chance! Do you want to see Super, or the level beyond?!" he asked.  
"What there is a level beyond Super Saiyan?" asked Kibito. Gonin just laughed a little and started to brace for the transformation.  
"Keep a close eye on the meter?" commanded Yamu. Spopovitch just nodded and looked down at the meter. Before Gonin started to transform, they both received a command from Babidi.  
"Do not take the energy of Gonin! He's special," he yelled through their minds. They both quickly nodded and put away the meter and watched what was so special about the boy. Gonin started to call upon his power. His hair flew up into golden spikes as a small tornado of wind began to form around him. The entire ring began to shake as he let out a growl and he transformed all the way to Super Saiyan. He quickly braced again and then started to float in the air. His eyes lost their pupils and he screamed loudly as all the tiles in the ring rose into the air and floated around him. His aura screamed out from around him and entranced the entire crowd into silence. Lightning began to strike his body as his scream went an octave higher. Finally his power evened out and he stopped screaming. The tiles fell back to the ground and everyone in the crowd looked in shock as the boy from the Cell games returned.  
"Gonin has been training a lot! Can you feel that!" yelled Goku marveling at his son.  
"Yes he does have lots of energy, but is it enough?" asked Shin as he stared at the boy in front of him. Kibito was doing about the same thing as the audience, all were staring in shock. Chi-Chi looked around and wondered what this would do to her family. Hercule started to slowly back away from the prep area. His daughter turned around and looked at her father.  
"Daddy? What's wrong?" she asked.  
"It's –It's the same boy! The same boy from the Cell games!" he cried. Videl turned back to Gonin and gasped.  
"It is! Gohan! I thought you killed Cell?!" she asked.  
"I did," he said looking at her.  
"Then what the heck is that?!" she questioned.  
"That's me," he responded quietly. Shin turned towards the boy and looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" he questioned softly.  
"Something happened a few months ago that changed everything. Trunks and Gohan showed up from a different timeline where Hercule wished Cell back with the Dragon Balls. Gohan barely beat him but got the planet blown up in the process. Before it blew up, Trunks used a time machine capsule and tried to go to his original timeline. However, something happened and they ended up here," said Gohan looking out at himself.  
"So what your saying is, there are three parallel universes out there?" asked Shin.  
"Yes," said older Trunks stepping forward.  
"What is different about them?" asked Shin.  
"The first one was the one I'm from. In it, 17 and 18 destroyed my world. Goku died of a heart disease before they came and the rest of Z fighters aside from Gohan. I came to warn everyone, and because of that I changed things. Then, I changed them again when Bulma, my mother, was killed. I got there just as 17 punched through her stomach. I killed them then searched out Cell. I quickly killed him and then left for the timeline I knew best. I guess I changed things again when I did that," he said.  
"So we have this timeline, one where androids killed everything, and another one where Cell came back and destroyed the Earth. Well, that is interesting," said Shin looking back at Kibito and Gonin. 'I thought they would have attacked by now.'  
"So that's you Gohan?" asked Videl pointing towards Gonin. Gohan nodded his head as he stared at the match. Kibito looked at Shin again and questioned his master with his eyes. Shin just nodded and looked away. Kibito looked at Gonin and started to speak, but Gonin cut him off with a punch to the gut. Kibito flew out of the ring and made an imprint in the wall. He looked at Gonin stunned for a minute before he stood up and walked back into the prep room. Gonin rose his fist into the air and walked out of the ring area. As soon as he walked back into the prep room, Ryoko tackled him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He quickly blushed and looked away while the entire Z group started to laugh. Meanwhile, above the ring, Spopovitch and Yamu prepared to strike during this match, but yet again, the sound of Babidi their master stopped them.  
"Do not take any energy, I have to turn Gonin first," he said. Spopovitch and Yamu only shook their heads and settled down for the match. They watched as two men with spiky black hair walked out towards the ring. Both of them were smiling as they walked towards the ring. When they arrived they watched each other for a few minutes and then both dropped down into a defensive stance.  
"All right Vegeta, let's do this!" said Goku as he exploded into SSJ 2. Vegeta quickly followed and they shot at each other. They quickly caught each others fists and floated into the air. Their knees started to fly at each other as they head butted over and over. Finally, they freed their arms from each other and flew back. They quickly came together again as punches and kicks started to fly. Suddenly, ki blasts became part of the attacks as they blocked more and more attacks. They were both smiling not even winded when suddenly a loud horn sounded.  
"I'm sorry, that's the time limit. Now our judges will decide who has won the match," said the announcer looking over at the judges. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other like they had just watched their own puppy die right in front of their faces.  
"Baka humans, not understanding a good match when they see one," said Vegeta as he crossed his arms.  
"It has been decided that Goku is our winner!" cried the announcer. A lot of people booed and started to yell for the completion of the match. Goku looked over at Vegeta, smiled, and shook his hand. Vegeta snorted but went ahead and shook the man's hand. Everyone applauded and cheered as the warriors walked out of the ring area. Goku watched as Ryoko walked out towards the ring, followed closely by Spopovitch. The match quickly began and Ryoko started out strong with a few punches to his gut and then an upper cut to the face. Gonin was cheering for her all the way until he felt another presence descend on to his mind.  
'Hello Gonin,' a sick sounding voice spat out in the back of his head. Before he could respond Babidi gave him a heavy mental slap. Gonin was laid out on the ground grabbing his head in pain as Babidi began to shout orders at Spopovitch. Spopovitch began to laugh as he took hold of Ryoko and rubbed her against his crotch. She screamed in outrage and tried to escape, but to no avail as Spopovitch backhanded her. She cried out in pain and then shot up into the air. She glared at Spopovitch as he glared back. Suddenly her glare turned to shock when Spopovitch began to float up to her position.  
'He's going to fuck her stupid, Gonin. You can stop this torture if you join with me,' Babidi said calmly.  
"No!" screamed Gonin pounding his fists on the ground. Everyone turned towards him and looked as Gonin continued to pound the ground and turn SSJ 2. Suddenly Shin and Kibito ran forward.  
"Gonin fight him! You must fight him!" yelled Shin.  
"I can't! It hurts! He's going to let Spopovitch rape her!" he yelled in pain as he grabbed his head. Everyone turned towards the ring to see Spopovitch shoot a small ki blast at Ryoko knocking her to the ground. He then landed on top of her and licked her cheek before laughing. Ryoko screamed again and Gonin screamed louder.  
'Fine then have it your way! Spopovitch, take her innocence and fuck her stupid!' yelled Babidi. Ryoko began to scream again and Gonin looked up to find Spopovitch beginning to tear off her shirt. Babidi began to cackle again as Ryoko begged for help.  
"Gonin! Please Gonin! Help me!" she screamed.  
"Alright! I'll do it!" Gonin yelled as tears sprang to his face. Spopovitch stopped his attack and looked over at Gonin as a light enveloped him. Gonin started to scream again as he felt his body changing. Darkness took over his mind and he screamed in pain as a jolt shot down his spin. When it finally ended, a black tail was swishing around behind him. He felt his hair growing down to his lower back and his brow disappeared turning into a brow ridge. He screamed again and his aura shot out from his body blowing everyone back. When he finally stopped everyone looked at the Gonin they used to know. He had on a very dead look. His hair was stopped down at his lower back. There was one golden spike in his face, while the rest of his mane was silver with two black streaks. His brows were gone, and in their place stood a brow ridge. Bigger lightning bolts flew across his body while he slowly floated down to the ground. Gonin finally landed but before his feet touched the ground, the stones shattered under his feet. Instead of continuing on towards the ground he just started to float and he snapped open his eyes. Every single person standing there looked into his blood red eyes and gasped. Slowly their eyes went up his face and found a 'M' tattoo plastered across his forehead. He slowly floated out the door and towards Spopovitch. Spopovitch smiled to the boy and then went to kiss Ryoko again, but before he made it the boy had grabbed his arm and lifted him into the air. Suddenly, a fist went through his stomach, spraying the crowd with organs and blood from the man. Spopovitch slowly died in Gonin grasp until he threw him into the air and blasted the man into oblivion. He quickly turned and started at Yamu. Yamu screamed in fear and took off at full speed. Everyone watched in horror as Gonin appeared in front of him, grabbed his head with both hands, and squeezed his head together. Just before the body hit the ground, he kicked it back into the air and blasted the body away. He slowly turned towards Ryoko and floated towards her body. He picked up the shaking girl and hugged her to his chest.  
"Gonin, why?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry," he replied silently. They quickly appeared in front of Goku and Gonin handed over Ryoko to his father's arms. He looked at everyone with solum eyes. He turned to leave and then looked back at the group one more time.  
"I'm really sorry for all this," he said before he took to the air and flew off into the horizon. Everyone watched him go for a minute before Shin made a realization.  
"He's flying slower than he really could! We can easily follow him to Babidi's ship!" he yelled taking to the air. Kibito quickly followed while the entire Z group to the air. The only ones to stay behind were Krillin, Ryoko, 18, Goten, Trunks, and Videl. The entire group quickly caught up to Shin and looked at the Kai as he looked ahead at Gonin.  
"What the hell is going on?" yelled Piccolo.  
"Gonin's mind has been somewhat taken by Babidi, an evil wizard that is here to resurrect Majin Buu," said Shin as he continued to focus ahead.  
"Who is Majin Buu?" asked Goku.  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I should start from the beginning. A long time ago, an evil wizard named Bibidi. He soon wanted to have full control over the entire universe, so he made a creature of unimaginable strength. He quickly started to attack many planets and destroyed them. Soon it became apparent that Buu was trying to kill Bibidi so he had to seal him in a ball with a spell. That was when I choose to attack. I killed Bibidi and left Buu sealed in his ball on this planet. That was a mistake," he finished.  
"Why was that a mistake?" asked Gohan looking at Shin.  
"Bibidi had a son named Babidi. I think you can guess the rest," said Kibito.  
"Follow father's footsteps, going to kill everyone, usual right?" asked Trunks.  
"That is correct," said Shin. "Gonin is landing. Let's use the cliffs for cover." They all quickly landed behind some rocks and watched as Gonin stood in front of the ship door waiting. He turned and looked at Goku and the rest of the group. He then dropped his head in shame and turned back to the door as it opened. Finally, a small lizard like creature and a huge devil like creature came out of the door.  
"It is really good to met you in person at long last Gonin," Babidi sneered. Dabura started to laugh until he stopped and looked at the cliff.  
"You let some people follow you. Not good for a new disciple to do," said Dabura shaking his finger.  
"You idiot!" yelled Babidi giving the boy a metal slap and grounding him in pain. Gonin screamed in pain and gave a huge burst of power to make it stop. Babidi started to laugh as a thought came into his head.  
"Gonin, I will end this pain if you can lure them in here. I want the Supreme Kai, your father, older self, Trunks, and Vegeta. No one else. I swear that if you don't kill them, your pain will not end," said Babidi as he walked back into the ship. Gonin started to get up and then fell again when Babidi increased the pain. Gonin screamed and yelled out that he would. The pain lessened but was still there. Gonin slowly stood up as a tear left his eye. He then turned towards the group and mouthed his apologizes. Suddenly, he was in front of them, his palm extended in front of Kibito's face.  
"I'm sorry," he said before a ki blast absorbed the man's body. Gonin quickly turned on Piccolo and shot a ki blast blowing away half his body. Goku immediately hit his son back in the face.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.  
"I don't know, it just hurts," he said before punching his dad in the gut and letting another tear fall as his father's body crashed into the mountain.  
'You know what to do Piccolo!' he yelled in his mind before racing back to the ship and entering it. He let out a sigh of relief as the pain stopped. He quickly made his way to Babidi and bowed in respect and stayed there. Babidi just laughed and waited for the people to make their way into the ship. Meanwhile, everyone on the outside were preparing for battle. Goku had a look that could kill as he slowly began to float into the air.  
"I'm gonna get these guys! Even if it means Gonin's death!" he spat out. Before he could continue Piccolo slowly rose off the ground and regenerated his body.  
"Piccolo, we thought you were dead!" yelled Gohan walking over to his former master.  
"Don't talk like that Goku. Gonin only blasted Kibito to make it more convincing for Babidi. He blasted half my body so that Babidi would quit attacking his mind and let him relax. He yelled in his mind at me. He told me that I know what to do, and I do," he said looking at Goku.  
"And what is that?" asked Goku losing his expression of rage.  
"Gather the Dragon Balls and prepare for the worst," replied Piccolo rising to leave.  
"Why are you running weakling?!" questioned Vegeta.  
"I'm going to get the Dragon Balls, I know we need a backup plan and those are it. Plus, did you feel the level Gonin is at now. He is their strongest fighter now, and SSJ 2 would have problems with him. Goku is the only one that could come close to tying him in power now. I wouldn't stand a chance against these guys. So I will see you all later," said Piccolo rising to leave.  
"Hang on Piccolo, I'm going to let you see a technique in my mind for Trunks and Goten to train on just in case," said Goku. He quickly floated over to Piccolo and gave metal images and instructions on how to do the technique.  
"What the hell is this?" asked Piccolo looking over in his mind again.  
"Fusion, I learned it in other world, and it may come in handy for the boys. Pick them up, hunt down the Dragon Balls, and train them," said Goku giving his one time enemy a friendly glare.  
"Right away, thank you Goku," said Piccolo as he raced off.  
"Okay now, let's go do this!" yelled Goku as he raced off for the ship. Everyone quickly followed and soon found themselves standing in a plain looking room. Suddenly the door opened and out walked a strange being. His face looked like some kind of lizard while his body looked like Freiza's. He wasn't very strong but obviously thought he was.  
"My name is Nincube. I will be the opponent for the first level. Who wants to die first?" he asked while starting to laugh.  
"I'll take you on," said Trunks quietly as he stepped forward.  
"So be it," said Nincube dropping into an offensive stance. Trunks just followed his example with a small smile.  
"This should be entertaining," said Goku with a smile gracing his lips.  
"Are you nuts?!" asked Shin.  
"No, just confident in Trunks's abilities. Just watch," he said pointing towards the fight. Shin looked over at the fighter and waited for something to happen. However, his wait was not long.  
  
Awww, don't you hate a cliffy! Don't kill me, a new chapter will be up soon! 


	7. The Losses Start

It's time!!! Are you happy!!!! Hope you are!!!!!  
  
~ Babidi's Ship ~  
  
Trunks stared at his opponent. Nothing would make him happier than to get down and destroy that bastard Babidi, but he had to go through this Nincube. Nincube began to giggle slightly as he faced down the lavender haired boy. Before his laughing could continue, Trunks shot forward and knocked him into the wall. Trunks slowly brought his fist back towards his body and stood strait while waiting for his opponent to stand. Nincube looked shocked beyond reason as he slowly stood up.  
"What the hell?" questioned the creature. Suddenly, a voice shot out in their heads as the environment changed.  
"Nincube, you had better not screw up again!" screamed Babidi. Nincube began to laugh as he slowly bent over and picked up a rock. He dropped it and it smashed into the ground.  
"If you haven't felt it the gravity of my home planet is five times that of Earth's. I dare you to try and keep up," he said before displaying his 'awesome' speed and agility. Trunks looked back at the small group before his eyes fell upon Shin.  
"It's Babidi's magic. He transports people to different planets to give his fighters an edge in battle," said Shin with his fists. He suddenly heard a deep throaty laugh and turned to find Vegeta with a vicious smirk on his face.  
"Hurry it up boy. I really want to face more powerful opponents," he said watching his older son. Trunks nodded and turned back to Nincube.  
"Come on, let's see how good you really are!" the creature yelled. He began to run forward but then stopped when Trunks began to hop from foot to foot punching at incredible speeds.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've trained at 500 hundred times Earth's normal gravity. This wouldn't even count as a warm up," he said softly, before shooting forward and nailing Nincube in the face again. The creature flipped to his feet, but before he found his target, his body was flying away again. The creature began to rise again, but then his body exploded, as Trunks's hands slowly slid back down to the side of his body. Shin stared in shock while Gohan and Goku started to comment on the tube opening. They quickly hopped down and started to float to the next level.  
"Humph, children," said Vegeta as he followed the father, son duo. Trunks quickly followed the others as Shin continued to stare at the bloody leftovers when Goku's head popped up.  
"Come on Supreme Kai!" he yelled. Shin glanced at the retreating form of Goku and quickly ran over to the hole before jumping down. Meanwhile, in the control room of the ship, Babidi was staring wide-eyed at the crystal ball. One of his strongest fighters was just destroyed like he was nothing!  
"What the hell happened?" he screeched. He heard a soft giggle from behind him and spun around to find his newest servant laughing it up. His face turned red in rage he gave a mighty metal slap to Gonin. The boy's laughter stopped and he feel to the ground screaming in pain. Dabura gave a small laugh at the boy's stupidity before he turned back to his master.  
"Perhaps we should send a fighter that they can't attack easily, like Gonin here," said Dabura turning towards the boy who was still writhing in pain on the floor. Babidi smiled at the boy before he turned back to the screen.  
"I will transport them to the tournament ring. Dabura, you will accompany Gonin so we can involve as many of the fighters as possible. Now go," he said. Dabura looked down at the boy before kicking him hard in the ribs.  
"Let's go, boy!" he called. Gonin slowly rose off the ground and followed the devil like creature out the door. Meanwhile, Trunks was talking to Gohan about his training while Goku and Vegeta guarded the door. Suddenly, it opened up and a blinding light appeared before them. When it faded they looked around to find they were back at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone looked at them in shock and the announcer guy stepped forward.  
"Hey! What's going on here?" he questioned walking towards Dabura.  
"An exhibition match, so back off," Dabura barked. The blonde man quickly backed away and watched as Dabura looked at his opponents. He looked down at Gonin and then smiled wickedly. "Gonin, it's time for you to show your allegiance."  
"I refuse to fight my son," Goku said turning Super Saiyan. Dabura laughed and then looked at the sky. He nodded and suddenly Gonin screamed in pain before he looked at the crowd and a ki blast rocked the stands. The crowd screamed in shock as ¼ of the tournament population disappeared. It was a sudden mad rush for the closest exit.  
"Continue to refuse and he'll continue to blow away the crowd. You're choice," said Dabura. Goku looked at him in shock before Gonin screamed again and lifted his palm to another part of the stadium; the part that was directly behind Goku. Goku screamed in rage and transformed to SSJ2 and stepped forward. Suddenly, Shin appeared between them.  
"I refuse to allow father and son to fight! Back down Goku!" he yelled standing in front of Gonin.  
"I refuse to let my son continue to kill innocent people, you back down," he said softly. Everyone watched the scene in shock.  
"No," Shin said staring the man directly in the face.  
"Then I'm sorry for what's about to happen," said Goku as his palm rose up to Shin's face and a ki blast began to form. Shin stared at the man for minute before his arms dropped and his head did as well.  
"There is no hope to avoid this, is there?" the purple Kai questioned.  
"I'm sorry," Goku spoke. "Gohan, Trunks, go with Supreme Kai and take out that monster and Babidi. Vegeta, you're on Dabura," Goku said as he braced himself.  
"You don't have the energy or strength to take on Gonin. What the hell are you thinking?" asked Vegeta.  
"I'm thinking it's time to show the true next level," Goku said. Before Vegeta could ask what he meant, Goku's power skyrocketed. His aura grew and he floated into the air. An unearthly scream erupted from his mouth and he began to transform. His hair grew down to his lower back while his brows disappeared from view. When he finished, lighting flared around his body in long powerful waves. His eyes had grown pupils again and he looked calm.  
"This is the true level three transformation. I don't know what Gonin's power did," he said in a gruff voice. Vegeta continued to stare in shock before he finally transformed to SSJ2.  
"How did you get to this level?" questioned Vegeta.  
"The same way you did, only you have to be completely calm to achieve it. Sorry Vegeta, your everything but calm," Goku said as a small smirk appeared on his face. Vegeta matched it and looked over at his one time enemy.  
"Don't worry, I'll catch you," said Vegeta.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay dad?" questioned Gohan still in shock from the power of his father.  
"Yes, now hurry and go," he said watching Gonin all the while. The three started to leave when Gonin grimaced in pain and then shot forward to stop them. He was almost there when Goku's foot suddenly slammed into his stomach and sent him screaming into the air. Gonin quickly righted himself and looked down at his father. A small tear came to his eye before a few visions clouded his mind.  
'He never said he loved you... He was only ever proud... Now you don't even have that,' it echoed softly through his head. Gonin couldn't stand it anymore and screamed in rage. His aura shot out to battle ready and dropped into an offensive stance. Goku seemed surprised about this but then prepped himself for the battle. Meanwhile, Vegeta was watching Dabura as the monster from hell seemed to charging his own aura.  
"DEMONIC WILL!" he yelled before a red aura shot out from around his body. Vegeta smirked and then dropped his arms from his chest.  
"About time," he grumbled before a fist appeared in his face. Luckily Vegeta's reaction time had been honed to perfection and ducked the hit and kicked out striking Dabura in the stomach. The creature made a sick sound as spit exploded out from his mouth. It landed on Vegeta's glove and the glove began to turn to stone. Vegeta ripped it off and threw it at the ground.  
"What the hell?" he questioned watching as the entire thing turned gray.  
"My spit can turn organic things to stone. Of course Master Babidi needs your energy, so I will try and avoid using it against you," he practically spat out. Vegeta looked at him in shock before he prepared to battle again. While all this was going on, Gonin and Goku were facing each other down in the sky.  
"How could you kill those innocent people?" Goku asked.  
"How could you put those 'innocent' people before your own son?" the boy shot back. Goku looked at Gonin in shock and suddenly his son was in front of him and punched him in the face hard. Goku's body flew through the empty stands and five buildings before he finally landed on the ground creating a 20-foot long trench with his body. Goku slowly began to rise from the trench just in time to catch Gonin's foot that was swinging towards his face. He quickly used all his strength to slam Gonin through the ground. The boy disappeared in the hole that his body created and Goku slowly floated into the sky waiting for him. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently and Goku heard an inhuman scream. Before he could react, a chuck of the city exploded out from the form that is Gonin. His body was glowing with a sickly black aura. He suddenly held his hands out in front of him and an orb of black began to form in his palm. He threw his fist forward and screamed out in exertion. The ball of black ki screamed it's way towards Goku.  
"KA... MA...HA...MA...HA!" Goku yelled as a ball blue shot forward at Gonin's black. They quickly met in air and the power behind them made them grow to extreme levels. The ground around them began to get torn and drawn into the power. Goku slammed more energy into it, and Gonin did likewise as the ball began to move towards him. Suddenly, Gonin lifted his hands and then slammed energy into the ball making it spin at an odd angle. Goku found himself watching as the ball of ki began to drift slowly towards the ground. He quickly appeared beneath the massive energy ball and then yelled out as he tried to push it away. He finally achieved that goal and before he could recover enough, Gonin had grabbed him, spun him, and flung him through 10 buildings that hadn't been destroyed before then. Goku's beaten and blooded form slowly rose up from the ground and stared at his son.  
"If that's the way you want to play, fine," said Goku before he appeared in front of the boy and nailed him the face knocking the boy away. While all this was going on Vegeta and Dabura's match hadn't moved from the ring. Vegeta was just blocking and moving out of the way while Dabura continued to punch and kick. Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed his leg and slammed his fist on the side of the knee. A sick sounding crunch crashed across the stadium as well as a growling scream from the devil like creature. Vegeta laughed darkly and then lifted his palm to the creature's face.  
"Not even a good workout. You're too slow," he said before the blast blew off his head. Vegeta threw the body into the air and fired a blast at the creature's body. It exploded quickly enough and Vegeta slowly began to float towards Goku and Gonin's position. He found both of them moving at speeds almost above his level. They were shooting across the sky and continued to pummel each other as every single hit did more and more damage. Lightning and thunder seemed to explode out from their bodies as their hits continued. Suddenly, Goku came flying out from the small micro storm and landed on the ground creating a 20-foot deep crater. Vegeta rocketed towards Gonin but the boy caught him in mid punch and then performed an uppercut to the man. Before Vegeta could recover he felt a foot smash into his stomach. He fell to the ground in pain. He went to groan but was suddenly cut out as another foot smashed into him again, creating another crater in the middle of the city. Vegeta yelled in rage and pain as Gonin jumped into the air and landed on the man again and again. He went to jump again but then disappeared from view. Vegeta looked up and found Goku pounding the snot out of his son. Suddenly, Goku pumped some of his ki into his fist and threw it into Gonin's body. The boy yelled out in pain before he flew away and through sixteen buildings. Goku quickly dropped down to Vegeta to check on him.  
"You okay Vegeta?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Of course I am Kakarot. Now let's go and work that little punk together," said Vegeta as he stood up. Goku looked at the man before he started to laugh. The laughter quickly cut out when they felt a huge power surge coming from Babidi's ship.  
"Did you feel that?" questioned Goku. Vegeta could only shake his head.  
  
~ Babidi's Ship ~  
  
Shin, Gohan, and Trunks had just arrived at the last floor when suddenly, they heard the small lizard like voice of Babidi.  
"It's almost done! I can't believe it!" he yelled. The little meter on Buu's ball was almost pointing towards the 'M'. Shin gasped in shock earning all the attention of Babidi. Trunks and Gohan quickly dropped into an offensive stance and faced down the demented little lizard. The wizard faced them down and then smiled evilly.  
"In a few moments, my creature will be free. How would you like to be his first victims?" the little creature asked. Suddenly, the ball began to glow with an unearthly light. Babidi turned back around and stared at the ball. The meter read that it was time, for the small needle was pointing towards the 'M'. He looked over at the Supreme Kai and smiled. "It's time."  
"I don't think so!" yelled Trunks as he turned SSJ 2 and fired a huge ki blast at the ball. It exploded in a fiery rage as the ship began to follow. The group of four quickly appeared outside the ship and Babidi watched as the ground around his ship blew out.  
"What have you done?!" he screamed. Shin began to laugh while Trunks and Gohan looked up into the sky.  
"You have no clue how happy you have made me boys. You saved the universe!" said Shin as he began to get ready to take down the wizard.  
"I don't think so. The power I was feeling is now in the sky!" said Gohan as a cloud began to form into a humanoid shape. The shape suddenly turned into a fat pink blob with a strange antenna. Shin stared in complete fear as the creature called out his name.  
"BUU!!" it screamed.  
"Oh no! He-he-he's free!" yelled Shin as he subconsciously took a step back. Gohan and Trunks continued to stare in shock and slight fear as they felt wave after wave of ki come from the fat pink blob. It fell to the ground and started to dance around calling his name out. Babidi was staring in shock at the strange creature.  
"Are you really Majin Buu?" he questioned stepping forward. The creature just shook its head and smiled a sickly smile.  
"Gohan! We can't waste time! Let's attack it now!" yelled Trunks as he leapt forward and began to throw kicks and punches into the blob. Gohan quickly joined in and the two Super Saiyan 2's continued their onslaught while Majin Buu seemed to barely register their presence. Suddenly, he spun around and backhanded both of the young Saiyans. Gohan and Trunks landed roughly on the ground and slowly rose up holding random parts of their bodies.  
"Holy shit that thing has power," said Trunks. Gohan just nodded dumbly as he rubbed his arm. Shin ran up to them and assisted their wounds and quickly blew out a sigh of relief. Gohan looked at him strangely while Trunks rolled his eyes. Before anything more could be said, Shin suddenly shot away from them and Majin Buu was standing there with his stubby little leg extended. He smiled viscously before a huge ki ball formed. He quickly blew both of the boys away and then turned back towards Babidi. Suddenly, Majin Buu flew away into a mountain. Gonin stood there watching the creature's general area. Before the lizard could yell at the boy, he was sliced in half by Vegeta. The Saiyan prince turned towards Gonin and smiled. It quickly dropped when Gonin appeared behind him and knocked him out.  
"You little..." he managed before falling into the boys hands. Gonin smiled softly before he grabbed him and tossed his small form away. He quickly turned back to Buu.  
"It's time for your end fatty!" he called.  
  
~ A Few Minutes before That ~  
  
Gonin appeared next to his still haggard father. The man stared at his son waiting for the attack to come, but Gonin never did. Instead he kept his cool gaze on the horizon where Majin Buu's power continued to rise. Gonin's eyes suddenly slid over to where Goku was standing.  
"Where are Trunks and Goten?" he questioned.  
"The... Lookout... training," replied Goku still winded.  
"You should be there with them," Gonin responded.  
"Had to... save you," he said his breath starting to come in slower deeper strides.  
"Nice thought, but this isn't your battle anymore," said Gonin.  
"What?!" yelled Goku as Gonin's fist practically impaled his stomach. Goku grabbed his stomach and Gonin elbowed him hard into the back of the head. The man fell to the ground slowly falling out of his SSJ 3 transformation. Vegeta stepped forward to help when Gonin caught the man. He carefully laid his father down.  
"Go back to the Lookout and help Piccolo train the boys. I'll see you in other world," said Gonin before he looked at Vegeta. "You can help him or me, doesn't matter," the boy said as he began to float into the air. Vegeta stared at Goku for a minute and then lifted into the air following Gonin.  
"What are you wanting me to do?" he questioned.  
"Kill Babidi, that bastard has some control over me. I still have his power, but I got my right memories back. I want you to kill him before he attacks my mind," said Gonin looking over at the Prince.  
"Then what?"  
"Nothing. I want you to leave," replied the boy as they began to get closer and closer to the area were Trunks and Gohan's powers were beginning to fade.  
"I will not stand by and wait. I'm going to help whether you like or not," said Vegeta. Gonin turned towards him and then smiled.  
"Okay Veggie." Vegeta quickly growled and then stopped when Trunks and Gohan's powers both disappeared. Gonin yelped in surprise but quickly suppressed it and put on more speed. He saw the pink blob turn back to Babidi and quickly flew at him before throwing his foot into it. He watched as the creature flew away into a mountain. He turned just in time to see Vegeta finish off Babidi and give him a smile. Gonin smiled back before he appeared behind him and smashed his hands into his head.  
"You little..." the Prince growled out before he fell into Gonin's waiting arms. Gonin smiled again and then quickly tossed his body away. He spun around to meet the face of the living bubble gum blob.  
"It's time for your end fatty!" he yelled.  
"What's fatty?" the creature asked back in a high pitched child like voice. Gonin just smiled before he shot forward and began to throw punches into the creature. Majin Buu was thrown around by the sheer force of the hits and then smashed into the ground when Gonin's foot collided with the small of his back. The creature lay in the ground for minute before he rose and his body popped back out with a cutesy noise. It then laughed and started to dance around. It turned to Gonin and it's pudgy little eye slits turned into eyes as he gave an evil looking face to Gonin.  
"Pow pow, ow ow ow!" he yelled before he shot forward and started his own onslaught on Gonin's body. Soon Gonin countered it and slammed Buu into the ground again. He then flew into the air and cupped his hands next to his body.  
"KA... MA...HA...MA...!" he yelled waiting for the fat creature to get up. Buu slowly rose out of the ground and shot up into the air.  
"HAAAAAAAAA!" Gonin yelled as a huge blast exploded out of his hand. It quickly shot towards Buu and impacted running the creature straight through. Buu floated for a second before his stomach grew back and he laughed at the stunned boy. Buu shot forward again and caught Gonin in shoulder rush. Carrying the boy on his shoulder, he rammed himself and Gonin through 15 small boulders or mountains. Every single time Gonin impacted he yelled out in pain and Buu would laugh. Finally Buu let him fall to the ground. He impacted the ground with a sickening thud. Gonin slowly rose from the ground and watched as his clothes began to fall off in shreds. He slowly began to draw in big gulps of air. His gaze slowly slid up to stare at Majin Buu with hate as he creature began to laugh again.  
"Damn! Guess I'm gonna have to use it all!" he yelled before he screamed out in exertion and began to power up to his maximum. He faced down the pink creature and started to release his energy in a kamikaze blast. "You wanted it! You got it asshole!" he yelled. His aura blazed around him and Majin Buu. The creature screamed in pain as it started to lick away at his body. Gonin smiled to himself before his eyes lost their life. Because of his lack of concentration, his energy began to spike irregularly and his body was blown away from the scene of death. He landed solidly 20 miles away in a forest. He looked up at the sky as a small tear traced down his face and the 'M' and his new transformation left, leaving a broken beaten boy with a burned tail.  
"I...won," he said before his head dropped the rest of the way and blood began to drip from his mouth down to the ground. Heads all around the Earth popped up and looked into the sky. Piccolo let a small tear escape his eyes before they went to shock as Buu began to pull himself together. Babidi also pulled himself back together and started to command his renewed monster. Before Piccolo could inform the others, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan appeared on the Lookout. Ryoko ran forward and tackled the weakened man. He looked at her for second before she finally asked him a question.  
"How's Gonin?" she asked. Vegeta and Goku suddenly looked very down. Piccolo stepped forward and looked at the entire Z gang, the old and new members.  
"Gonin gave his life to fight Buu. Now he's gone and Buu some how came back," he said. Ryoko cried out in pain and slumped over on Goku's chest. Gohan looked at his old mentor in shock while Trunks continued to stare at the ground his eyes going in and out of focus.  
"Could this new technique beat that monster?" asked Trunks in a shaky voice.  
"Yes, you and Goten would have unimaginable power," replied Goku as he tried to console Ryoko.  
"They I'm going to train and get him back. I'm going to be greater than even Gonin ever was!" yelled Goten as his power flared into SSJ 2 and he screamed in rage shaking the entire Lookout. Everyone gave him a small smile as he continued his gathering of ki. He suddenly stopped and powered down.  
"By the way Goku, we wished everyone back," said Bulma. Goku only nodded, wondering if it was a waste of a wish. Meanwhile, down on Earth, Shin was walking towards Gonin's position. He fell to the ground flat on his face when suddenly, a hand touched his back and he felt energy pour into his body. He looked up to find Kibito helping him.  
"What do you want to do now master?" the man questioned.  
"Let us find Gonin," he responded while Kibito stared at him shock.  
  
Here's Chapter 7 hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A Second Trunks! And Training

Info – Here's Chapter 8 of when timelines collide. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but he's a break down. I'm not ready for the next chapter in Controlled Rage. I'm having writers block on The Makings of a Legend. I think I should update others before I update Sailor Knight Ranma. Anyway, it's summer vacation and I should be able to update sooner now.  
  
The Forest   
  
Gonin's eyes slowly slid open and he found a head above his. He slowly took in his surroundings and could tell that he was still alive. Everywhere he looked there were trees. He closed his eyes and began to slip into unconsciousness again.  
"I said get up!" yelled a voice. Gonin once again opened his eyes and they finally came into complete focus. He found himself looking into the face of a black haired Trunks. The boy slowly slid his eyes down the new Trunks's frame before he looked back into his face.  
"Trunks?" he questioned.  
"Nope, I'm Chen," the man responded before standing up. "And you're Gohan. Now get up!" he said before reaching down and helping the boy to his feet. Gonin quickly brushed the man off him.  
"I don't need help!" he yelled. A fist collided with his jaw and sent him sprawling into the ground again.  
"No, you need some friggin' manners. Jez, I help you up and you act like a dick about it!" Chen replied as he shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. Gonin hopped to his feet as his aura exploded around his body changing him into a Super Saiyan. He lunged at Chen only to get his wrist grabbed and swung around in a circle before impaling a tree with his head. Gonin placed both palms against the tree and pushed as his head popped free. He quickly turned back around and lunged at Chen again. As with before, Gonin found himself flying across the forest into another tree.  
"Indignant little punk. If you're going to fight, fight right!" Chen called as he slowly walked towards the grounded Gonin. Gonin exploded in rage and quickly found himself in level 2. He lunged again and was quickly grounded again. He quickly rose again and stared at the black haired Trunks.  
"Quit doing that and fight right!" Gonin screamed.  
"I am."  
"What?!" Gonin yelled.  
"You're so pissed off right now that you're not thinking straight. If you would calm down for just a few seconds, you would see how to counter every move I've used so far," Chen replied as he held out his hand and motioned for Gonin to attack again. While the boy was bracing for the attack, Chen realized that they had witnesses to their little spar. Gonin shot towards him again but Chen performed an upper cut knocking Gonin into the air. He suddenly flew up at the boy and kicked him in the gut shooting him towards a rather large city. He looked back down and found a purple man with a mohawk and a red man with long hair step out of the foliage. He nodded to both of them performing a small bow before flying off towards Gonin's position. Kibito looked over at his master before the man moved to follow Chen.  
'Why does he feel like a Kai?' questioned Shin as he followed Chen towards the city. They watched him land and then landed behind a few cars to watch the battle.  
"Get up Gonin. I didn't do that much damage did I?" he questioned. Gonin roared in rage and then performed a flawless flying kick. Chen sidestepped it and grabbed his ankle with both hands. He slammed Gonin into the ground three times cracking the pavement underneath before slamming the boy into a street light post five times bending the metal to dangerous levels with every hit. He finally spun Gonin around five times before letting the boy go and sending him into a store window. Gonin impacted and then fell to his butt as glass cascaded around his body. He winced as a few cut into his skin and tail. He quickly wrapped the appendage around his waist and rose up again. Gonin was about to charge again when Shin stepped forward.  
"Stop this. Majin Buu comes first," he said.  
"I will respect your wishes, but I was only giving the boy some training. His fight style is very sloppy. I haven't even started to power up and he was already being massacred by me," Chen said as he stepped forward and gave Shin a small grin.  
"You call that training?" questioned Kibito.  
"A Saiyan's power increases with a near death experience. So easiest way to get them stronger is the beat the holy crap out of em'" he said his grin growing.  
  
The Lookout   
  
WHAM! Was all that could be felt and heard as the entire Z crew watched Goku and Piccolo perform the fusion dance. Goten, Trunks, Trunks, and Gohan had huge sweat drops appearing on their heads as they watched what they themselves would be performing shortly. "What the hell was that?" screeched Bulma as she rose up from her face plant to the ground. "Fusion dance," the man replied with a silly grin on his face. "That's suppose to save us from Majin Buu?" asked little Trunks. "Yep," Goku said. "A little far fetched I think," said Trunks. "That is so embarrassing," said Gohan covering his face. "Now we need to coordinate all of your powers. Everyone else leave the room, these boys have some training to do," Goku said as he shooed everyone out the door. When the door closed Ryoko was the first to speak. "Wow, Goku has some strange talents," she said as she began to walk off. "What do you mean?" questioned Videl. "He's the only person I now know that can turn a green man red," she said as a grin came to her face. "What?" spoke Krillin from the side. "Piccolo was beat red after that little show of his," said Ryoko as a small giggle escaped her mouth. Soon the rest of the crew were joined in as well. The giggling quickly turned into full blown laughter. Meanwhile, inside, a small vein popped out on Piccolo's head.  
  
Above the City   
  
Gonin watched the new man closely, trying with all his brainpower to figure out how a person could be defeating him so easily. The three older men of the group were currently discussing an issue about Gonin that he couldn't make out. Suddenly, they all turned towards him.  
"Kibito will take you to the world of Kais for training. I and Chen will join up with the two of you soon," Shin spoke as Kibito grabbed onto Gonin's shoulder. They quickly disappeared from sight as Chen and Shin both spun around and faced towards the Lookout. They could currently feel all of the strongest warriors on a certain floating shrine. Shin grabbed Chen and then the two appeared in front of Ryoko. The girl yelped in surprise and fell back on her butt as she watched the two slowly begin to walk forward. Shin smiled at her while the new guy reached down and helped her to her feet. He quickly smiled himself before shaking her hand.  
"What's this for?" the girl asked indicating the handshake.  
"It's not everyday that a human catches the eye of a Saiyan. I'm just giving you congrats," the man spoke as a small blush formed on Ryoko's cheeks. It quickly died as she looked down at the ground.  
"Too bad the boy is dead right now."  
"What are you talking about? Gohan is fine," Chen replied looking at the girl with a questioning gaze.  
"We know Gohan is fine. She's talking about Gonin," Videl said stepping forward.  
"Wha-"  
"Chen, Gonin is actually teen Gohan from a different dimension. I don't know all the details but he and Trunks appeared in this timeline a few months ago," Shin said facing Chen. The man just nodded as he looked around the Lookout. Suddenly, a door burst open and the only Saiyans left in the universe popped out of the door followed by a tall green alien. Everyone let off a small gasp as they quickly looked from Chen to Trunks and then back to Chen.  
"I thought he looked familiar," Ryoko said.  
"Thanks for noticing," he spoke before looking up at the group that came from the door.  
"Why do you look like me?" questioned Trunks.  
"That will be explained at a later date. Right now it's important that you hear a few things. Goku, you and Vegeta can perform the fusion dance and buy more time in the Majin Buu department. The same goes for the four of you. Gonin is not dead and will be training. He will return when we are sure he is ready," said Shin.  
"He's not dead?" asked Goku as the rest of the gang listened in.  
"No, he's not. Now get wished back to this plane of existence and start distracting," Chen replied. Piccolo suddenly stepped forward.  
"I would like to go with you. I can help with training."  
"I wanna go too," said Ryoko.  
"Piccolo can come, Ryoko must stay. Nuthin' against you, but girls sometimes distract boys from doing things the right way," Chen said as a smile formed on his lips. The group of three quickly disappeared after that. Goku looked at the sky for a moment before turning back towards Dende.  
"Talk to the elder of Namek, tell them to wish me back," he said before staring at the sky again.  
  
Planet of the Kai's   
  
Gonin watched in shock as the group appeared in front of him and Kibito. The red man had already given him Kai clothes like Shin and himself. He was suppose to train in them, but he had a feeling that he was supposed to be in them. Piccolo stepped forward and placed a hand on Gonin's shoulder.  
"Welcome back Gohan," he said using the boy's real name.  
"Thanks Piccolo," the boy said before turning towards Chen. The man smiled and then sat down.  
"I guess you'll have questions, go ahead and sit down. I'll answer all of them to the best of my abilities," he said. The four creatures sat down and all of them stared at Chen.  
"Why do you feel like a Kai?" questioned Shin.  
"Cause, in a certain way, I kinda am," he said.  
"How," the Supreme Kai shot back.  
"I guess I'd better give you a little history lesson. Many years ago, when the Saiyans had just finished taking over the Planet Vegeta from the former inhabitants, they found that world's Kai bleeding heavily on the ground. Feeling his awesome power from his near lifeless body, the Saiyans bottled his blood and then hid the liquid away, keeping it the most well guarded secret around. After Frieza and the Saiyans made their peace treaty, King Vegeta decided it was time for a little experimentation. You see, King Vegeta wasn't an idiot, he knew sooner or later that Frieza would turn against the Saiyans, so he and the Saiyan elders authorized experimentation on the blood."  
"What happened in this experimentation?" questioned Piccolo.  
"200 Saiyan babies were chosen to receive the new experiment. It consisted of injecting the new born babies with the blood. The scientists that monitored the progress made a startling discovery. The babies were later split into three classes; failures, half breeds, and Super Breeds."  
"What happened to the failures?" asked Gonin.  
"Most of them were sent away to weak planets for cleansing. Others were kept on planet as slaves, course it didn't matter as Frieza blew that away. Actually, when you look at it, one of the most famous people was a failure. His name was Kakarot, who would later be called Goku."  
"My dad was part of this experiment?" asked Gonin.  
"Yep. I mean why do you think Frieza wanted to kill your dad so bad? It's because he realized that he had lost to a failure. However, if the scientist were still around they would be very interested in you Gohan. Why do you think you're the only half breed to be born with a tail? It's because you father passed on the Kai blood that was still strong in his system to you. I've seen it happen in many dimensions and timelines. You have the ability to transform into a Mystic Saiyan. Mystic levels are by far the pinnacle of the Saiyan race."  
"What are the half breeds?" questioned Piccolo as he watched Gonin's expression.  
"Half breeds are the ones that kind of failed in complete mutation. Many of them were kept and would've later been used as Elite class fighters. You met one of the half breeds already. He was the strongest of them by far, and many thought of him as the Legendary Super Saiyan. He could have been since his power level was unbelievably high for an infant, but Goku proved that wrong with his defeat."  
"You're talking about Brolly, correct?" asked Piccolo. Chen nodded and then looked toward Gonin again. The teen was currently feeling the Kai clothes around his body. Chen quickly looked away when Kibito asked a question.  
"What of the Super Breeds?"  
"Well, they were completely successful mutated Saiyans. They didn't have the insane qualities of the half breeds and weren't failures, and they became the most feared of the Saiyans. However, their low numbers made them a lesser power to be feared. When Frieza came to destroy the planet, all of the Super Breeds were blasted off the rock to random places in the universe, however, one of them was captured and the child was put into suspended animation. Later, she would be rescued by my father, and because of the slow down in aging, they were the same age and quickly fell in love."  
"Who's your dad?" asked Gonin.  
"Do you have to ask?" Chen responded.  
"How did Trunks find your mom?" asked Gonin.  
"When he returned to his timeline, he found the planet Earth even worse off than before. After talking with grandma, he found out what happened, and quickly killed off 17 and 18."  
"What happened?" Gonin interrupted.  
"After my dad left, the androids got board and decided to kill all of humanity. After they finally back off on the attacks the world's population was only 15 strong. Anyway, after seeing Dende take over for Kami, dad thought that the Dende of his dimension would gladly do the same thing. So he begged grandma to make him a space ship. After it was finished he left for space. While refueling on a planet he came in contact with 9 of the only 10 Super Breeds."  
"There were only 10?" Piccolo interrupted.  
"Pretty much. I said their numbers were low. As I was saying, he found out what and who they were fighting and after showing his newly acquired SSJ 2 level they accepted him into the fight against Frieza's crumbling empire and family. He fought his hardest with them and in return, they took him to planet Namek where he met Dende, who quickly agreed to take over guardianship. While Dende was preparing for his journey and new guardianship of Earth, dad and the Super Breeds finished off Frieza's empire and he later found mom in the finished off palace. Pretty cool huh?" he asked.  
"Yeah sure," replied Gonin.  
"Ready for some training?" asked Chen.  
"Before that training, can we have Gohan do something first?" questioned Shin. Chen only nodded before following the Supreme Kai towards a towering mountain.  
  
Earth   
  
"FUUUU... SION...HA!" yelled Goku as he once again demonstrated the fusion dance for the boys with Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans was very red and very ticked by the end of the dance. Gohan and Trunks had already face faulted again, while the younger boys looked skeptical.  
"Now you try," Goku said as he looked at his son's and friends. All four boys looked at each other and then got situated for the dance. Gohan and Trunks began first.  
"FUUUU...SION...HA!" they both yelled as their fingers came together. The only problem was that their fingers didn't meet right. Goku noticed this and was moving to say something when everyone gasped. He looked around and then up realizing that his halo was gone.  
"Alright, I'm alive again!" he yelled. Everyone yet again face faulted. Vegeta slowly rose up and shook his head. The boys quickly joined Vegeta standing up again. Goku once again got a serious look on his face and looked towards the two older boys.  
"That was really good, except your fingers didn't match up correctly. Watch that next time," he said before looking at Goten and Trunks. The two boys quickly looked at each other and then got into position.  
"FUUUU...SION...HA!" they yelled and then quickly started to call apologies as they fingers began to move back and forth trying to find the right place. Goku started to form a sweat drop while Vegeta put his hand to his forehead and let off a frustrated sigh.  
"This is going to take awhile," he said under his breath.  
  
Planet of the Kai's   
  
Gonin screamed with all his might as his hair blasted straight up into his SSJ 2 form. His hands felt like they were on fire as he tried to pull the sword free. He continued to yell as he felt it budge slightly. The mountain began to crumble and shake apart as his yell increased. He continued to yell, trying his hardest to pull it free.  
"Damn piece of shit!" he screamed as the sword finally pulled free from the mountain. He continued to float above the mountain breathing hard when Chen suddenly appeared in front of him and slammed a fist into his stomach. Gonin slammed through the remainder of the mountain. Chen smiled as he watched the mountain closely. Suddenly, rocks exploded away and Gonin was standing in the middle of it holding the sword with one hand.  
"Bastard!" he yelled shooting towards Chen. He suddenly stopped a few feet from him and then swung the sword. Chen ducked the swing, but Gonin was ready for it and held out his closed first coming around. Just before impacting Chen's face, Gonin found his fist in Chen's palm.  
"At least your thinking now," he remarked before his fist cocked back and he swung forward catching Gonin hard in his face. Gonin flew back slightly and then turned back around and shot towards Chen again. Chen shrugged and then ducked down catching Gonin heavily in the gut. Gonin started to fall and Chen quickly appeared in front of him and punched him in the back of the head, sending his body into the ground. Gonin slowly rose up and stared at Chen.  
"Is that all you got?" Chen yelled down to him. Gonin slowly floated back into the air holding the sword up with one hand in normal Saiyan.  
"I know what your trying to do, and I'm not going to fall for it," he said softly.  
"Really now. What was I trying to do?" Chen replied smiling.  
"Your trying to get me to attack you so I can learn your style of fighting through pain," he said softly again still staring at Chen.  
"Well, your half right. You still haven't noticed that your welding the Z-sword with one hand in normal," Chen said a small smile crossing his features.  
"Wha?" Gonin said before looking towards his hand. He floated there dumb founded for a minute before looking back towards Chen.  
"Congratulations, you passed the first lesson in Chen School," he said still smiling.  
"What's the next one?" Gonin asked softly. Chen just smiled wickedly as he slowly floated over towards Gonin, ki blasts forming in his hands.

Sorry this was such a short chapter, but hopefully you enjoy. Next time, the fusions are complete and Gonin starts to train with Elder Kai and Chen.

Preview:

"I'm gonna show you the way to achieve Mystic level 2. And it won't be easy," Chen says softly.


	9. The Birth of Gogeta and Elder Kai?

Info-as stated in Sailor Knight Ranma…comp fuck ups.

Lookout

Ryoko was glancing out at the clouds that the Lookout seemed to just float upon. It was a little unsettling knowing that one little trip and she could fall forever until her death. Thank god for flight school. She smiles softly and blushes a little as the memories of flight school come back to her. Being with Gonin was made her feel strange. She didn't know if it was love them being so young and all. Hell they were still considered pre teens in the eyes of most people. She frowns a little when remembering that she had actually lied to Gonin once. It was when they first met and he asked her to stay with him and his family….

FLASHBACK

"Hi Ryoko," he said silently turning towards her.

"Hi gold fighter," she replied and giggled when he gave her a strange look.

"How did you..."

"Saw you transform and fly into the air to talk to your little brother. It must be great to fly," she said looking at the sky herself.

"I could probably teach you, if you've had some martial arts practice," he said looking over at the girl.

"I've been in and out of it sense I was five, would that be enough?" she asked.

"What do you mean by in and out?" he asked.

"Depended on how I was feeling. Sometimes I would go and train every night, while other times I would train once every week," she replied looking over at Gonin and piercing his eyes with her crystal blue eyes. Gonin smiled and shook his head.

"That's enough. Do you think you could come over during the weekend?" he asked.

"I don't see why sister Mary would disagree with it," she replied starting to stand up.

"Sister Mary?" he asked.

"I'm currently staying with a friend of the family in an orphanage so I could attend OSM. Actually, I pretty much got dumped off there. Lime has grandpa to watch over and doesn't have room for me. While my parents dropped me off and I haven't heard from them sense," she said looking down at Gonin again.

"Let me talk to my mom, I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you stay with us," he said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to talk to mom first, but maybe you could come and live with us for awhile," he replied.

"I don't think that will work out," Ryoko replied.

"Why not?"

"Cause girls aren't suppose to stay with guys past the age seven," she said starting to walk away. Gonin quickly caught up with her and started to talk again.

"I'm not looking for that kind of relationship yet, I just want a good friend," he said slowly and looking down at the ground. Ryoko stopped and turned towards Gonin.

"Okay Gonin, talk to your mom and I'll think about it," she said smiling as he jumped up in the air in excitement.

END FLASHBACK

She had lied about her parents. Lime had sent her with Sister Mary after she had practically thrown her cousins kindness back in her face. Her parents had died just recently of leukemia. Watching her parents fade into nothing had hurt her more then Lime realized at the time. Fighting between the two had been horrible. One night Ryoko couldn't handle her depression any more and tried to take her life. Thank Dende her grandfather had found her and held the chair in place not letting her hang herself. Lime had tried to help her out, but Ryoko had just fought back against the girl's love not accepting it in the least. Lime had then sent her away with Sister Mary where she could get the proper help. She had been free of suicidal tendencies for over a year now. She then suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Goku gazing out at the clouds as well. He seemed to have a pained expression but then suppressed it and gave the classic Son grin to Ryoko.

"You okay?"

"I'm just worried…"

"About what?"

"Gonin…" she whispers looking out the clouds again.

"I wouldn't worry bout him…he'll be fine."

"I just miss him is all…jez, listen to me…I've barely known him for over a month and I can't even go a day without missing him," she says in a low heartfelt laugh. Goku suddenly pulls her into a soft hug and smiles his son grin to her once again.

"You just love him is all," Goku says smiling more as Ryoko blushes.

"I guess…"

"Just wait til after marriage…unless you can't."

"GOKU!" she squeaks in mortification blushing as red as a tomato only giving him more of a reason to laugh.

Planet of the Kai's

"GAH!" SPLASH! "DAMN IT!" is heard in the distance as once again Chen had gotten the better of Gonin/Gohan. Piccolo sighs and glances over to where Gonin was currently trying to swim back to shore holding the Z sword, not having enough energy to fly at the moment. When he finally arrived on the beach he laid back and stared into the sky as his thoughts turned to Ryoko. A small blush colors his face before he quickly puts those thoughts aside. Training with the Z sword had made him stronger…a lot stronger. He could feel it in the way he moved. He was about equal to Super Saiyan in normal saiyan now. He looks up to Chen and sees the boy smiling wide before sitting down next to him.

"You're doing great Gohan."

"I know…but will it be enough?"

"We won't know til you fight now will we?" Chen replies smiling.

"I should be training…but I'm so tired…" Gohan whispers back laying the Z sword next to him. Chen stares at the blade and then smirks.

"You rest…I need to speak with the others okay?"

"Yeah…sure…" the boy whispers back his eyes shutting as his dreams turn to Ryoko making him smile. Chen ruffles his hair and stands up.

"You dream bout your mate Gohan…sleep peacefully," he says before softly before walking over to Piccolo and the others.

"How is the training going?" Shin asks suddenly smiling.

"Its going…but we gotta do something special to give him the power for Mystic."

"What's that?" asks Kibito staring at the saiyan in front of him.

"Break the Z sword of course," Chen replies happily.

"WHAT?!" all three yell loudly glancing over to Gohan's sleeping form and catching the shine from the sword in the sun.

"Can you not feel it…there is someone trapped in the sword…someone you know very well," Chen says pointing to Shin. Shin closes his eyes and then snaps them open staring at the blade.

"How in the…why is a Kai trapped in the blade?"

"I'm not sure how he got trapped…but we do need to free him…that is the only way to release Mystic…and then…my training will raise Mystic x2," Chen replies smiling wide.

"Do you have an idea on how to do that…the sword is unbreakable!"

"You only think its unbreakable…all we need is a big block of Chaching and someone tough to throw it…namely me," Chen replies smiling more.

"If….you say so…" Shin says softly.

Earth

Babidi was currently having trouble. His mind was constantly going over what had happened to the amazing killer his father had left behind. This Majin Buu was more like a child of two with an appetite of chocolate and sweets that would make a saiyan sick! He growls lowly and then screams in fear as they blast through a building destroying it and making dust fly into his eyes.

"Damn you, you fat piece of trash! Take it slower and quit going through buildings!" Babidi screeches clasping his hands in Buu's squishy hide.

"Lizard man mean to Buu!" the creature yells back in his sickly child sounding voice.

"Do you want to go back in your ball!"

"How about oblivion instead you fat stack of shit!" two voices yell at once from above them. Buu and Babidi quickly glance up to find a man wearing a black vest with fluffy orange cloth around the collar and sleeves. He had on large white kung fu pants with a blue sash tied off on the right side. His lower back, chest, and abs were visible because of the semi small vest he was wearing. His hair was up in straight golden locks with one flipping around his face as a golden aura forms around his body making the wind track away from him in a tornado of energy. His feet were adorned in black kung fu shoes with blue wrappings that lead up to the pants.

"Who the hell are you?" Babidi screams out in shock.

"Hmm…I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta any longer…you can call me Gogeta," the man replies smiling viciously as two voices spill from his throat.

Just before Gogeta's attack

Vegeta growls to himself staring at Goku with a look that could kill. They had just practiced it and then performed it and ended up about the size of Buu with a type of stamina that would have them killed faster then they could walk.

"Umm…I think…we should definitely try not to screw up this time…" Goku remarks lowly as Ryoko giggles off the side.

"Oh and what gave you that idea!" Vegeta snarls back. Goku laughs nervously only making a stress vein appear on the princes head.

"Come on Vegeta…lets try again with our powers equaled…in SSJ 2," Goku replies only blushing more. Vegeta snarls again and then powers up Goku quickly following as a hush comes upon the people of the Lookout. Both of them move a few paces apart and then start the dance.

"Fuuuuuuu….sion…..HAAAAAAAAA!" they scream as perfection comes in the form of their power exploding across the senses of everyone present. A light engulfs their bodies as an aura blows everyone back on their asses. When the light fades a man with golden hair standing in straight locks glances around smiling.

"I really like this look," he says in Goku and Vegeta's voices.

"D-dad?" Gohan asks looking at him strangely. The man smirks and then floats into the air.

"Hardly…get to training boys…we'll go perform the first distraction exercise," the man says before disappearing in a blaze of gold. He quickly moves to Buu and then sees the creature fly through a building followed by the outraged screams of Babidi. Upon the mention of Buu's ball, he decides to make his presence known.

"How about oblivion instead you fat stack of shit!" he yells out smirking as his arms cross his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Babidi screams out in shock.

"Hmm…I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta any longer…you can call me Gogeta," he says smirking more.

"You look strong…want to play with Buu?" the creature shouts in his childlike voice making the fused warrior wince.

"Yeah sure," he calls back before disappearing and reappearing behind Buu smashing his form through six buildings. Babidi in the mean time was broadcasting the fight to the entire world, making the people yell out in shock. This monster had been terrorizing them for almost half a day and now a strange golden warrior was giving him his knocks. Buu screams in outrage and rushes at Gogeta only to find himself seeing nothing but the blue sky as he feels hands wrap around his antenna. He squeals in surprise and then grunts as a fist plows into his head over and over his antenna making him come back to the fist like a punching bag. Finally Gogeta gets tired of his new toy and spins him around before making the fat blob smash headfirst into the pavement of a road beneath him.

"Get up Buu! Don't let this weakling beat you!" Babidi screeches in rage.

"Hmph…guess this body is too much for the fat one," Gogeta comments crossing his arms in boredom and turning away from the creature. Buu suddenly rockets forward and stops just behind him breathing hard as something like a train whistle sounds and steam explodes form the holes on his head. Gogeta turns his head his sea green eyes gazing the creature before lifting his hand and holding his palm to the sky. Energy begins to form there seeming like the colors of a rainbow swirling into a single white point.

"Lets see how you handle this lardo!" he yells before spinning around and throwing the small ball of energy right into Buu's stomach. Buu sits there for a moment and then yelps in pain as his body explodes into tiny bits of a pink substance. Gogeta smirks evilly and looks to Babidi, who's mouth as drawn open in shock.

"Buu…No…" he whimpers. Before Gogeta can move towards him to finish him off, the pieces suddenly turn into small little Buu clones that yell out his name before running and smashing into each other creating the oversized gum blob renewed. Gogeta turns and growls as Buu rushes forward and smashes a fist into his mouth hard then performs a roundhouse kick to the man's ribs. Gogeta gives a wince in pain when he felt something pop and then smashes Buu away with a boot to the face. He grabs his side and starts to breath hard as his golden aura disappears.

"Damn…your pretty tough Buu…I'll give you that," he says between gasps before placing his hand to his head and disappearing. Babidi looks around for him as well as Buu.

"Damn you lard ass! You could have killed him!" Babidi yells his voice like fingernails on a chalkboard. Buu turns to his master and glares at him, his friendly looking eyes opening to show small pupils. His face drawn into an evil little smirk.

"Buu no like you anymore," he says happily.

"Do what?" Babidi yells before the large hand wraps around his throat and squeezes. Babidi starts to cough and then sags in Buu's hand before the creature throws him away and blasts his body into tiny pieces.

"Buu free Buu free Buu free!" he sings dancing a strange little dance before spinning around and blowing up the city just behind him laughing in pure joy "Pow pow pow! Ow ow ow!"

The Lookout

Vegeta and Goku suddenly appear at in front of everyone looking a little worse for wear. They Goku smiles to everyone as Vegeta just glares at the ground.

"Well…I can safely say…he's strong," Goku says before collapsing and falling asleep. Vegeta glares at him and then falls over as well, going into a blissful sleep.

"Ummm…well…hmmmm…at least they lived…right?" Ryoko replies. The other simply nod before feeling Buu blow up the city.

Planet of the Kai's

"You ready Gohan?" Chen shouts holding a huge piece of black metal above his head.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" the boy quickly responds before getting ready for a swing with the Z sword. Chen nods and then throws the block at him. Gohan smirks and performs a baseball swing with the sword. The sword tip catches the metal hard and then snaps in half as the metal sails overhead and lands on the ground hard. Everyone stares in shock at the sword before Gohan drops it to the ground.

"Was that suppose too…" he is suddenly cut off by an older wheezy voice.

"Happen…why yes…it was," the voice says as everyone spins around and looks at an elderly version of Shin staring at them with a crooked little smile.

"Who…who are you?" asks Gohan.

"I am Elder Kai! Give me some props people! Get on your knees and show some respect!" he yells in his wheezy little voice. Everyone quickly face faults as the older Kai performs a perfect Roshi laugh.

Short Chapter I know…but the next one should be a little longer. Mystic Saiyan, Mystic x2, Gotenks, Truhan, Gogeta rises again, and many other things! Whooo HOOO! I'M BACK! Also thank my friend James and Budokai 3 for getting me in the mood of DBZ again!


End file.
